Es cosa del momento o es algo mas
by KNGP
Summary: no soy muy buena con los resúmenes pero espero que les guste la historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

Capítulo 1

Estarossa estaba caminando por las calles oscuras del reino de los demonios cansado después de una larga misión de ir a cazar un par de dragones que estaban muy cerca del reino aun que ese no fue el problema fue fácil deshacerse de ellos, el problema fue que encontré un nido de ellos y eso me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensaba si cuando salí eran las 6 de la mañana y ahora son las 11:30 pm, lo bueno que a esta hora la calle no es tan transitada y las que habían no se ponían en mi camino ya fuera porque era uno de los 10 mandamientos o porque era hijo del rey, no importa ya quería llegar al bar que siempre voy después de una misión a tomar unas cuantas cervezas y luego ir a dormir aunque muy bien podría ir a tomar a mi habitación pero estoy acostumbro a ir al bar no importa lo cansado que este y todavía deben mis hermanos estar despiertos no es que me molesten solo no quiero encontrarlos. Cuando llegue a la puerta del bar mire alrededor si miraba a alguien conocido pero no mire a nadie así que me acerque al cantinero y como ya me conoce y me ofrece una cerveza sin tener que pedírsela y tomo asiento en la barra del bar y comencé a tomar, me concentre tantos en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien tomaba asiento a la par mía hasta que me hablo

-Hola Estarossa- dice Melascula con un tono tranquilo pidiendo una cerveza al cantinero con la mano

-Hola Melascula- respondo girándome para ver a Melascula que estaba sentada sin la materia oscura a su alrededor –Que te trae por aquí-

-Lo mismo que te trae a ti- responde con una sonrisa juguetona

-Que bien- respondo después de eso queda un silencio muy incómodo que ninguno de los dos sabia como romper ya que nunca pasa de un saludo

-Oye no es por molestar pero aquellas chicas del fondo te han estado viendo desde hace un buen rato- dice Melascula dándole un sorbo a la cerveza

-Siempre pasa, por eso vengo las mayorías de veces a este bar no tengo que hacer nada y puedo tener una buena noche- dice Estarossa con un aire de petulancia

-Eres un desvergonzado - dice Melascula en tono de broma - Y porque no se acercan

-Porque estás aquí, nadie se te va a acercar si te miran hablando y bebiendo con una chica y aparte es bonita- dice Estarossa

-Entonces quieres que me retire para que ellas se acerque- dice Melascula intentando hablar calmada pero con tono de molestia pero quería verse tranquila (pero porque le molestaba que estuvieran viendo a Estarossa no debería de importarme)

-No quédate, es mejor así usualmente dejaría que se acercaran pero hoy solamente vine a tomar- digo con la misma mirada de indiferencia que siempre tengo

Pov de Melascula

Me sorprendió que me dijera que me quedara pensé que me diría que me fura para otra mesa pero trato de disimular una sonrisa tomando un trago

-Oye no solo vienes cuando quieres coquetearle, ya que siempre vienes aquí después de una misión que te mandaron hacer ahora deben ser algo más fáciles después que todo los clanes ya no estamos en guerra es muy aburrido ir a misión - dice Melascula en un tono de aburrimiento

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo todo se ha vuelto muy calmado y fácil -dice Estarossa sin dejar de tomar- y fui a cazar unos dragones fue a lo que me mando hacer papá que estaban muy cerca de reino y tú que has hecho ahora que hay paz

-Los encargos que el rey me encomienda pociones, hacer portales para ver que hace su pueblo o mirar que alguien no quiera atacarnos ya que es algo paranoico y no le gusta salir de su despacho- dice Melascula- es algo aburrido si lo comparamos a lo que asíamos antes de esta paz pero no le vayas a decir que le dije paranoico al rey

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- me responde con una sonrisa que hace que me preocupe más he intentado cambiar de tema

-Oye enseñarme como harías para coquetearme si fuera una de esa chica- digo- solo tienes que imaginar que no me conoces

-No hare eso contigo seria incomodo- dice Estarossa

-Que aguafiesta eres Estarossa- dice Melascula con un puchero en la cara y un poco decepcionada de lo que dijo Estarossa es difícil saber si lo dijo en broma o lo dice enserio

-Si di lo que quieras. Oye cantinero me dio hambre sírveme algo de comer que sea lo mismo de siempre pero esta vez quiero 4 pedazos de carne- dice Estarossa- y tu Melascula quieres algo

-si claro lo mismo que tu- digo contestando no había podido escuchar lo que él había pedido por pensar si lo que dijo fue broma o no

-Enserio comerás 4 pedazos de carne de dragón azada- dice Estarossa con escepticismo

-No, solo quiero un pedazo- digo con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-Bueno ya escuchastes a la señorita- dice Estarossa

-Si Estarossa- dice el cantinero que parcia que ya lo conocía dándose la vuelta para dar el pedido al cocinero. Después de unos minutos la comido llego y empezamos a comer y seguir bebiendo y seguimos hablando de diversas cosa y ya estábamos entrando en un poco más de confianza gracias al alcohol cuando acabe de comer los últimos 2 pedazos

-Vaya es la primera vez que miro que una chica se come todo un pedazo de carne de dragón- dice Estarossa en tono sorprendido pero sin mostrar signos en su cara-Oye ahora que me fijo bien tienes unos bonitos ojos- dice Estarossa acercándose a mí que hasta estar a 5 centímetros de mi cara se detiene pero sentía como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y asía que mis corazones latieran muy rápido y lo único que podía hacer era mantener los ojos abiertos en eso él se aleja y comienza a reírse de una manera que jamás he visto en todos estos años de conocerlo y eso solo empeoraba los latidos de mi corazón ni me importo que se riera de mi

-Deberías ver tu cara ahorita- dice Estarossa intentando contener la risa y me le quedo viendo y recuerdo de lo que estábamos hablando antes y entonces digo

-En verdad eres todo un casanova- digo riéndome para controlar el sonrojo y volteando a ver la cerveza como si solo eso existiera en ese momento para que no vira mi cara roja pero antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando se acercó una camarera y nos dijo que ya era hora de cerrar el bar y los 2 dirigimos nuestras miradas al reloj que está en la pared y vimos que eran las 3:30 am los dos nos miramos sorprendidos nos habíamos metido tanto en la conversación que se nos olvidó la hora

-Bueno ya comí y bebí suficiente es momento que me retire- un poco decepcionada de que ya no pudiera seguir hablando con Estarossa

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa ¿por dónde vives?- dice Estarossa

-Como no sabes donde vivo, hemos sido compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo-dice Melascula

-Bueno nunca he ido a tu casa, pero no te preocupes tampoco sé dónde viven los demás - dice Estarossa sin un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz

-Vivo a tres cuadas antes de llegar al castillo- le respondo la pregunta que me había hecho con anterioridad

Después de eso ninguno volvió a decir nada solo caminábamos por las calles pero no era un silencio incomodo como el de la última vez este era muy relajante, pero tenía que romperse en algún momento y ese momento es ahora

-Ya llegamos, creo que este es el adiós- digo alejándome de él y acercándome a la puerta no quería que terminara así nuestra conversación pero no sabía que decir pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta me agarra de la mano y me jala a él y me comienza a besar muy intensamente pero todo termino muy rápido y cuando nos separamos me dice

-Espero verte mañana- dice Estarossa a un cerca de mi boca

-Si hasta mañana- viéndolo a los ojos lo digo en un susurro esperando que me allá escuchado pero al parecer si me escucho porque me responde

-Lo estaré esperando-entonces se separa de mí y comienza a caminar con dirección al castillo sin darse vuelta y me le quedo viento hasta que ya no podía verlo por culpa de las luces me meto a la casa y cierro la puerta y me a recuesto en ella hasta que me deslizo hasta el piso y digo en voz alta - Mi primer beso fue con Estarossa ya quisiera que fuera mañana- me cubro con las manos la cara y comienzo a patalear hay me estoy comportando como una niña enamorada- El alcohol está afectando mi mente- y con eso en la cabeza me dirijo a mi habitación a dormir

Pov Estarossa

Después de algunos minutos llegue al castillo y comencé a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al lado este de castillo donde se encontraba mi recamara los de mis hermanos y sus esposas viven en el lado norte y sur del castillo, esas partes del castillo el aire se habían vuelto muy diferentes a cómo eran antes, no es que me importe lo que ellos hagan con tal de que no me molesten y no se metan he mis cosa con eso basta. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me quite la armadura y luego el abrigo hasta quedar solo en pantalones y me acerque a las puertas del balcón y las abrí en verdad tengo una gran vista se miraban las montañas donde había estado esta mañana y me puse a pensar en lo que había sucedido esta noche desde que era un niño no hablaba tanto con alguien y reído como lo hice hoy pero lo que más me sorprende es que la allá besado nunca había viste a Melascula de esa manera ni como una amiga he pensado en ella, pero cuando vi que se acercaba a la puerta no quería que terminara con un simple adiós así que la jale de la mano y la bese creí que solo con eso se me pasarían las ganas de besarla desde que estábamos en el bar quería besarla pero no funciono ya que cuando termine pero quería seguir besándola que sentimiento más molesto creí que había enterado todo estos sentimientos hace tiempo digo en voz alta- el alcohol está afectado mi cabeza-dándome la vuelta y acercándome a la cama y acostándome- Mañana todos mis pensamientos volverán a ser normales- y con eso se quedó dormido

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol que entraban por el balcón y me daban en la cara, y recordé que no había cerrado la ventana anoche, entonces me di cuenta que no podría volver a dormir así que me levante y me hacer que al cuarto de baño me quite los pantalones y me metí a la bañera cuando termine salí al cuarto con la toalla alrededor de la cintura me acerque al armario y me puse la misma ropa de siempre y luego mire la hora del reloj que estaba por la pared y era las 7:20 ya deben de estar sirviendo la comida en el comedor entonces salgo de mi cuarto con cara de indiferencia para cuando llego a la puerta del comedor escucho las voces de toda la familia reunida con el ruido de los platos y como si nada abrí la puerta y tomo asiento

-Hola Estarossa-dice Elizabeth con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y sobando su abultado vientre - No supe a qué hora llegasteis anoche

-Llegue en la madrugada ya todos estaban durmiendo- digo agarrando el plato que la que la sirvienta me ofrecía no puedo creer que las dos esposas de mis hermanos este embarazadas pero Elizabeth tiene unos meses más que Gelda

-Eso me sorprende más que estés levantado, nunca eres madrugador solo cuando tienes misión y te vas una hora después de la acordada- dice Meliodas abrazando a Elizabeth

-Los rayos del sol golpearon mi cara y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño- digo en ese mismo tono tranquilo de siempre y comiendo cuando termine de hablar

-Espero que hallas enviado a la chica que hallas traído anoche ya a su casa- me dice Zeldris en tono de reproche frunciendo el seño

-No traje a nadie anoche y aunque lo hubiera hecho no te debo una explicación Zel si le dije que se fuera a casa o no- le digo a Zeldris por ese apodo que sé que el odia y viéndolo retadoramente para comenzar una pelea, pero cuando iba a contestarme Gelda sostiene su mano y él no dice nada

-Bueno hay que calmarnos todos- dice Gelda

-Yo también creo eso Gelda, ya se me fue el hambre y gracias por la reunión familiar hay que repetirla- digo con sarcasmo y me retiro del comedor

Entonces comienzo a caminar al jardín de área oeste que siempre voy a recostarme césped cerca de un árbol porque cada vez que tenía un problema o un enojo voy allí y mis recuerdo comienzan a pensar en Melascula en la noche que pasamos juntos y parte de la madrugada y como después nos besamos y mi enojo con Zeldris se olvida cuando pienso en ella sé que había dicho que todo se resolvería pero los recuerdos de apenas unas hora me regresan nunca congeniado tanto con alguien y esto me causa un montón de preguntas que no les encuentro respuestas

Pov Melascula

Hoy me levante muy feliz no me importa si no he dormido lo suficiente nunca creí que podría hablar con Estarossa tan casualmente pero lo que más me sorprende es que nos hayamos besado cada vez que pienso en eso hace que se me aceleren los corazones y sonrió como tonta, así que me levanto de la cama me dirijo al baño y me lavo los dientes y comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina donde me preparo una taza de té y saco unas galletas de la despensa como quisiera verlo ahorita pero no puedo actuar así enfrente del tengo que verme tranquila y confiada, ni si quiera sé lo que yo siento por él ya que nunca he salido con alguien y tampoco creo que él lo sepa lo que siente ya que nunca ha tenido una relación formal

Entonces escucho unos golpes que vienen de la puerta así que me acerco a abrirla y me encontré con un soldado

-Señorita Melascula el rey quiere que valla al castillo- dice el soldado inclinándose con respeto

-Ok llegare en media hora- le digo al soldado mirándolo con superioridad y cerrando la puerta y me dirijo a mi cuarto me pongo la misma ropa de siempre y me miro más al espejo de lo que estoy acostumbrada estoy algo nerviosa hay posibilidades de que lo mire hoy, no creí que lo miraría ahorita pero creo que deberíamos comportarme normal enfrente de los demás cuando este cerca de él y con eso en mente salgo de mi casa. Cuando llegue estoy esperando fuera del despacho del rey a que me dejara pasar y miro alrededor disimuladamente para ver si miro a Estarossa, pero en eso el rey me dice que puedo pasar

-Me mando a llamar mi rey- digo con mucho respeto inclinándome

-Como ya se sabe Zeldris va ser el rey el próximo mes y quiero que se comience los preparativos- dice Rey Demonio- y quiero que tu agás esos preparativos y te quedaras aquí en el castillo hasta que Zeldris se vuelva el rey

-Si mi rey es todo un honor que haya pensado en mí- respondo- me mudare mañana a primera hora

-No, te mudaras hoy en la noche- dice Rey Demonio- lo más tardar a las 9:00

-Si señor- respondo y luego me retiro de su despacho y doy un largo suspiro que he estado manteniendo desde que dentre al despacho viviré aquí un mes y con Estarossa bajo el mismo techo y comienzo a caminar por el camino largo que cubre el jardín para ir de vuelta a casa y cuando voy por las ventanas que dan vista al jardín miro que se encuentra Estarossa recostado en el césped cerca de un árbol se miraba tan tranquilo y sin ese aire que grita ´peligro cuando decido acercarme miro que se acerca una chica con un lindo y largo cabello castaño y ondulado y muy buenas curvas mientras él se levantaba y la chica le sostenía el brazo y él le miraba el busto descaradamente y comienzan a besarse y volteo la cara a otro lado y me viene un molesto dolor en los corazones y eso me recuerda como era él nunca ha sentido nada por nadie como pude creer que le gustaba solo por un beso y con ese pensamiento me retire a mi casa ya sin el mismo animo que tenía ase minutos y con una picazón en los ojos

Pov Estarossa

Entre más pensaba en Melascula más de esos sentimientos enterados salían a flote que me está pasando creo que es porque no lo he hecho con una chica en 2 días

-Oh señor Estarossa que bien que lo encontré no quiere que le vuelva hacer compañía el resto de la tarde- dice la chica con una sonrisa coqueta sosteniéndome el brazo

-Oh eso me encantaría-digo viéndole el busto muy elevado descaradamente y con una sonrisa encantadora en la cara de esas que ya tengo practicadas cuando quiero que alguien confié en mi sinceramente no recuerdo el nombre de esta chica y nos comenzamos a besarnos pero este beso se siente diferente del que le di Melascula este no se siente la electricidad correr y cuando medio abro los ojos miro a Melascula así que la empujo y digo

-No esto no va a funcionar no me acuesto con la misma 2 veces y tú lo único que tienes bueno de bueno es el cuerpo- después de decir eso la chica se me quedo viendo como si no pudiera creer lo que le dije y salió corriendo asía el otro lado con lágrimas en los ojos esto se está poniendo complicando desde cuando estoy besando una chica que es muy atractiva imagino a otra, tengo que hablar con Melascula y poner las cosas en orden tendré que ir a su casa después de la cena y con eso en mente las horas pasaron ya cuando llego la hora de la cena todos estamos sentados en la mesa esperando que las sirvientes trajeran la comida entonces miro a mi alrededor para matar el tiempo y veo a mis hermanos Meliodas abrazaba a Elizabeth y le susurraba algo en el oído y eso hacía que ella se sonrojaba y mientras que Gelda le hablaba calmadamente a de cómo iba el embarazo y aunque parecía que Zeldris no la estaba escuchando le estaba prestando mucha atención y eso que lo escondía muy bien, pero yo soy el maestro para ocultar las emociones cuando comienzan a colocar los platos eso significa que ya van a traer la comida pero en eso escucho que los sirvientes hablan entre sí que tienen que dejar comida para el invitado que va a venir y entonces le pregunto de quien se trata y uno de ellos me contesta

-El que va organizar los preparativos para la coronación se quedara el resto del mes hasta que Lord Zeldris se vuelva el rey-

-Y sabes quién va a organizarlo- digo sin interés

-Lady Melascula por lo que tengo entendido- me responde

-Oh enserio- intento no sonar interesado de que ella vivirá aquí todo un mes

-Bueno me retiro con su permiso Lord Estarossa-dice el sirviente

-y sabes a qué hora viene- le pregunto al sirviente antes de que se retire

-A las 9:00- me responde y le digo que

-Comeré a la misma hora que ella así que arregla dos platos- el mueve a la cabeza afirmativamente y le doy permiso que se retire. Así que me levanto del asiento y me dirijo asía que la puerta que está más lejos de la entrada del castillo para que no sospechen nada y poder hablar sin interrupciones

-¿Adónde vas Estarossa?- me pregunta Meliodas-

-No había olvidado que tenía un compromiso- digo tranquilamente dando me la vuelta para verlo a la cara

-No me digas que estas de mal humor por lo de esta mañana-dice Meliodas- solo olvídalo y toma asiento no puedes no comer solo por eso

-No, eso ya está en el olvido- digo- y si comeré solo resuelve re el compromiso y los miro mañana

-Bueno si cambias de opinión estamos aquí- dice Elizabeth

-Okey- digo después de eso me retiro y vuelvo a tomar mi camino asía la puertas del castillo me detengo a una distancia prudente y me a recuesto en la pared y me pongo a esperar que llegue después de un rato escucho las puertas abrirse y voces que dice- La esperábamos- mientras le entregan un pergamino grueso -esperando le mostraran el cuarto de invitados esta por…. Me levanto y digo

-Yo me ocupare de eso la llevare a un cuarto de la ala este del castillo- digo interrumpiendo al soldado que cuidaba la puerta pero mi mirada se dirige a Melascula que está viendo el piso como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y está algo rígida así que comienzo a caminar para que me siga y uso la materia oscura para cargar las maletas

-Este será tu cuarto- le digo a Melascula deteniéndome- estoy a 3 puertas del tuyo ahora metamos las maletas y dirijámonos al comedor

-Si- me responde y metemos sus maletas y cierra la puerta y comenzamos a caminar esto me está comenzando a molestar las mujeres sí que son complicadas

-Hay que olvidar lo que paso anoche, de todos modos solo fue un beso y podrimos decir que fue a causa del alcohol- dice Melascula

-Y si no quiero olvidarlo- digo deteniéndome en el pasillo

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas- me responde con el ceño fruncido

-No es broma- digo algo indicando de que crea que es una broma

-Si claro eso también se lo dijisteis a la castaña después de besarla- dice Melascula intentando esconder su enojo

-De que estas hablando- le pregunto y entonces recuerdo y comienzo a reír y parece que se enoja más y dice

-Te ríes de mí-

-No me río de ti apuesto que no te quedasteis hasta el final- intentando contener la risa

-Que querías que me quedara viendo todo el espectáculo- dice Melascula ya sin intentar ocultar su enojo- para ver cómo casi se tragaban en el beso

-No lo digo porque después de besarla la rechace- le digo porque le doy explicaciones a ella- no pasó nada después de eso

-Porque la rechazasteis- dice Melascula con cara de asombro viéndome por primera vez con cara desde que llego

-No lo sé- le respondo con toda la honestidad que tengo y acercándome a ella- pero sé que no quiero olvidar lo que paso con nosotros

-Sabes que podría ser solo cosa del momento- dice Melascula también acercándose

Entonces me incline y le susurre cerca de los labios- Si podría solo ser eso- y comenzamos a besarnos pero esta vez más intenso que la última ves solo nos separamos por falta de aire cuando nos íbamos a volver a besar escuchamos pasos que se acercaban a nosotros así que nos separamos muy rápido

-Lord Estarossa y Lady Melascula que bien que los encuentro a buscarlos a su habitaciones para preguntar si iban a comer- dice sirviente

-Si ahorita vamos para allá- le respondo con mirada de indiferencia pero con ese aire que grita peligro la chica salió casi corriendo asía el comedor

-Siempre nos interrumpen no crees- dice Melascula

-Pero no importa ya que te quedaras aquí todo un mes tenemos tiempo de sobra- digo con una sonrisa pícara que hace que Melascula se ponga más roja que un tomate me gusta cuando da otras facetas de su personalidad- vayamos caminando si no sospecharan, y tenemos que actuar como normalmente nos comportamos en público para no levantar sospecha- digo cargándola de la cintura con mano una- como es pequeña es fácil

-No creo que te miren cargando así sea normal - dice Melascula intentando contener la risa parando se de puntillas y enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello

Me inclino para besarla - Si estoy de acuerdo contigo

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Capítulo 3

Pov Melascula

Hoy me levante temprano ni había salido el sol pero no me sentía cansada aún no se me pasaba la emoción de lo de anoche pero me puse un vestido largo de color rojo con detalles negros ya que no podía usar me traje que siempre usaba porque no sería ´´apropiado´´ así que después de cambiarme comencé a leer el pergamino que rey demonio hiso que me entregaran cuando entrara por la puerta de castillo y por lo que me temo es una lista muy gruesa cuando la desenrollo tenía razón es una lista extremadamente larga no creo que tendré tiempo para nada más que esto pero lo bueno que puedo encargarme de más de una cosa a la vez si quiero que esto quede perfecto y termine a tiempo entonces escucho unos golpes que vienen dela puerta acomodo mi ropa y peino una vez más pensado que podría ser Estarossa pero grande fue mi decepción cuando se abrió la puerta

-Señorita Melascula desea comer en su habitación o en el comedor- dice la sirvienta

-Oh si comeré en el comedor- digo esperando encontrarme con Estarossa cuando salimos por los pasillos pregunto- quienes están en el comedor

-Lord Zeldris, Lord Meliodas, y Lady Gelda, Lady Elizabeth- me responde

-Y Estarossa no está- pregunto cómo quien pregunta por el clima

-Lord Estarossa nunca se levanta temprano y casi siempre come en su habitación es raro que salga al comedor

-Que bien- digo esperando que mi voz no suene tan decepcionada como la escuche yo no creo que haber venido al comedor allá sido una buena idea, después de eso nos quedamos calladas hasta llegar al comedor donde abro la puerta siento todas las miradas de la habitación centrarse en mi

-Melascula que haces aquí- pregunta Zeldris

-Ami también me agrada verte y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior vengo a desayunar como tú- le respondo con mi humor negro

-Lo que Zeldris trata de decir porque estas tan temprano si tú no vives aquí- dice Meliodas interrumpiendo a Zeldris

-Ah era eso yo are los preparativos para la coronación de Zeldris- digo con un tono de inocencia y comienzo a ver dónde puedo sentarme cerca de la puerta para poder huir rápido de aquí cuando termine de desayunar

-Oh tan rápido van a comenzar los preparativos- dice Elizabeth

-Si es que son muchas cosa que- respondo

-Perdo por quedarte viéndote nos sorprendiste cuando fuiste tú la que abrió la puerta pensamos que serias Estarossa- dice Gelda

-Y eso ¿porque?- pregunto interesada

-Bueno él se levantó temprano ayer pensamos que aria lo mismo hoy- dice Gelda

-Eso es imposible Gelda a Estarossa le gusta estar holgazaneando- dice Zeldris con el ceño más fruncido ese comentario que hiso de él me molesto peo no podía defenderlo

-Que mal hablas de tu hermano mayor Zel- dice Estarossa atrás mío- creo que me has ofendido- con un falso tono-Melascula podrías moverte quiero para- así que gire la cabeza un poco y me moví a la derecha para que pasara

-Porque no estas sorprendido de que Melascula esté aquí- dice Meliodas

-Me encontré con ella anoche que pasaba por la puerta del castillo- responde en tono apático

El no voltea a verme será un sueño todo lo que paso a noche no acordamos mantenerlo en secreto podría ser que no quería que nadie sospechara Meliodas podría ser muy suspicaz con eso en mente intento seguir con mi plan de sentarme cerca de la puerta

-Siéntate a la par mía no creo que quieras estar muy lejos- dice Gelda

Y con la educación que he aprendido todos estos años respondo- Si claro me encantaría y vuelvo a estar enfrente de Estarossa cuando todos comienzan a comer Meliodas y Elizabeth tomaban jugo de naranja y Zeldris y Gelda probaban café con galletas ahora que Gelda estaba embaraza tiene que comer comida humana yo agarre un poco de té con galletas con mermeladas de fresa él té que tengo en casa tiene un mejor sabor, cuando levanto la vista para ver a Estarossa que es lo que estaba tomando era un café pero después agarraba el jugo de naranja y miro la comida en su plato que es una combinación algo raro. Aunque todo en Estarossa es bastante peculiar por no decir extraño es como un laberinto entre más buscas la salida menos la encuentras pero eso es lo que más me gusta de el en eso miro que levanta los ojos y nos miramos por unos segundos pero yo me apresuro a bajar la mirada me miro observándolo así que me termino mi té y la galletas- Creo que es tiempo que me retire tengo cosas que hacer- y salgo del comedor sin esperar respuesta

Pov Estarossa

Cuando me despierto escucho unos pasos que se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo y pienso que es una sirvienta y Melascula que la acompañaba al comedor podría quedarme a dormir más tiempo pero cuando pienso en ella haces que mi corazones se aceleren así que me levanto me pongo mi abrigo favorito y salgo para el comedor cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta escucho la voz de Zeldris

-Eso es imposible Gelda a Estarossa le gusta estar holgazaneando- estoy seguro que está frunciendo más el señor de lo normal y abro la puerta

-Que mal hablas de tu hermano mayor Zeldris- digo deteniéndome mirando quien está en mi camino y es Melascula con un vestido largo de color rojo con detalles negros se miraba bonita me dieron gagas de abrazada por atrás de la cintura pero no puedo hacer eso así que le digo- Melascula podrías moverte que quiero pasar gira la cabeza un poco para verme y se mueve a la derecha para darme espacio para adentrarpaso sin darle una mirada

-Porque no tee miras sorprendido de que Melascula esté aquí- dice Melioda sabía que el notaria algo

-Me encontré con ella anoche cuando pasaba la puerta del castillo- respondo en tono apático no le mentí de todo entonces tomo asiento y miro que Melascula intenta sentarse cerca de la puerta pero fue detenida por Gelda que bien le toco sentarse enfrente de mí y comienzo agarrar un montón de comida de diferentes lados siempre me ha gustado tener diversa comida en mi plato entonces siento la mirada de alguien pero esta no se sentía de reproche así que levante la vista cuando tomaba un trago de café nuestro ojos se encontraron pero ellas los bajo comenzó a tomar más rápido el té y las galletas y cuando termina se levanta y dice

-Es tiempo que me retire tengo muchas cosas que hacer- sin esperar respuesta se retira ella es tan linda cuando pone esa personalidad de persona nerviosa pero más me gusta cuando soy yo el que se la provoca, cuando noto que Elizabeth sale corriendo tapándose la boca y en ese momento escucho

-Estarossa te estoy hablando- dice Meliodas alzando la voz lo volteo a ver

-Perdón no te escuchaba que me decías- respondo

-Te decía que Elizabeth no ha estado muy bien de hace días ya que se la pasa vomitando demasiado y no funcionado la curación así que le preguntamos a Merlín y nos sugirió unas plantas que podrían quitarle ese malestar pero no puedo dejarla sola así que te preguntaba si podrías ir a buscar esas hiervas por mí- dice con una mirada suplicante esperando una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte viéndolo del lado positivo podría ganar de pedirle un favor a largo plazo

-Porque no mandas a Zeldris- respondo

-El estará ocupado con Gelda y la coronación tiene que escribir el discurso cuando tomo la corona- dice Meliodas entonces me mandas a mí porque soy el que holgazanea

-Y donde se encuentran esas hiervas- pregunto

-Es la montaña gigante que se encuentra al norte del castillo en la sima de ese lugar encontraras la hierba- me responde con una sonrisa en la cara como si no me hubiera dicho que se encontraba allí en la esquina

-Eso son dos horas de vuelo y a menos de la mitad de la montaña la magia deja de funcionar lo que significa que debo seguir a pie silo lo hago me deberás un favor de los grandes entendido- le digo esa montaña es un lugar extraño ninguna magia funciona allí- ahora dame el dibujo de la planta

-Si claro pide lo que quieras- dice sacando el dibujo de su bolsillo del pantalón, él sabía que terminaría aceptando bastardo me dirijo a la puerta

-Primero hay algo que quiero hacer antes de irme- le digo a Meliodas

-Ok no hay problema- responde con esa risa

Bueno me voy a buscar a Melascula por medio de la energía ya que estaré unas horas afuera y quiero ver como se pone toda roja antes de irme después de unos minutos la encuentro dándole órdenes a los sirvientes de cómo deben acomodar las flores y que flores quiere para la coronación la comida que deben prepara y el color de telas que deben conseguir vaya que puede ser muy mandona si se lo propone cuando ellos se retiran para conseguir todo eso me acerco silenciosamente valla que sirve muy bien el entrenamiento para caminar silenciosamente cuando me coloque atrás den ella no se ha dado cuenta así que la beso en el cuello y ella salta del asiento vaya es sensible del cuello y se da la vuelta toda roja de la cara parecía un tomate

-Estarossa que tal que alguien nos vio- dice en tono de reproche viendo a todos lados pero todavía roja

–Bueno quería besarte desde que te vi esta mañana- digo tomando su brazos para ponerlos en mi cuello y los míos abrazando la cintura para estar más cerca- y nadie viene aquí muy seguido así que me pareció una buena oportunidad pero no venía solo por eso quería despedirme tengo que salir y me tomara unas cuantas horas volver y quería despedirme con una emotiva despedida

-Ah dónde vas air Estarossa – dice levantando la mirada para vernos a los ojos

-Voy encima de la montaña que esta al norte por unas hiervas que Meliodas necesita para el embarazo de Elizabeth- respondo

-Pero ve con cuidado quieres allí no funciona la magia- responde abrazándome poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho eso me deja sorprendido es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice con un sentimiento genuino de preocupación

-Si me sigues abrazando así nunca podré irme de tus brazos y querer moverme de lugar a uno más privado le digo con una mirada perversa y ella levanta la mirada sonrojada ase que se me acelere el pulso entonces ella intenta alejarse y decirme algo que nunca sabré lo que quería decirme porque antes de que lo hiciera la beso metiendo mi lengua en su boca y así estuvimos hasta que nos faltó el aire le digo Intentare regresar lo más rápido que pueda- ahora si me dirijo a la puerta del castillo para emprender vuelo a esa montaña estuve volando 2 horas hasta llegar a la montaña pero sentía como mi magia estaba comisando a fallar decidí aterrizar no estaba ni siquiera a la mitad donde se encuentran las plantas el resto tendré que seguir caminando que molesto estoy no puedo usar magia y ensuciare mi abrigo favorito no podría ser peor pero que equivocado estaba las cosas fueron de mal en peor horas de caminar cuesta arriba eternas parecía que nunca iba a llegar, cuando pude por fin llegar desdoble el papel el papel que Meliodas me dio comencé a buscar esa dichosa planta voy a agarrar muchas para que no me toque volver así que cuando ya tengo varias comienzo a descender comienza a caer una tormenta era tan fuerte que no se podía ver por donde caminar hoy si estoy enojado mi abrigo ensuciado y mojado y para ponerle la cereza al pastel la tierra inestable de tanto llover ya veo porque a la gente buena tienen tan mala suerte esta es la última vez que hago un favor en lo que voy murmurando todo eso el suelo se desmorona donde yo estaba y me fui robando cuesta abajo solo me detuve de seguir rodando por un tronco que estaba en medio de mi caída golpeado por las rocas y ramas del suelo y ahora si todo mi abrigo esta ensuciado y la materia oscura no funcionaba para curar mis heridas y grito

-Que ice para merecerme esto- en eso escucho un ruido a mi izquierda y volteo a ver que era un animal que podría muy bien caber en una mano de pelaje rosado chicle algo redondo pero estaba parado en dos pies su pelaje me recordaba el cabello de ella pero nunca he visto algo como el antes vaya que es una montaña extraña miro que se está cubriendo de la lluvia con una flor de loto pero de esa flor salía un tallo esas flores que yo sepa no tienen tallo parece que tiene miedo cuando noto que era observado intento huir pero no podía caminar así que está herido me dio algo de pena así que extiendo el brazo y lo sostengo el deja caer la flor

-Sabes dije que no volvería hacer favores pero si sigues con esa herida sin cubrir se te infectara y morirás y yo ya arruine mi abrigo así que te hablo como si tu pudieras entenderme- agarro la parte más limpia del abrigo y la rasgo cubro su herida en la pierna y lo vuelvo a colocar en el suelo y comienza a caminar en círculos he inclina la cabeza supongo que es un agradecimiento

-ahora si puedes irte- me levanto y comienzo a caminar ya quiero ver a Melascula sigo sintiendo esa presencia siguiéndome- Oye te dije que te fueras no que me siguieras- doy la vuelta para ver donde estaba y allí está sosteniéndose de su flor como soporte para seguirme el paso entonces comienzo a caminar más rápido no sé cómo puede seguirme estando lastimado pero en determinado momento se va a cansar ya después de unos minutos comienzo a sentir como la materia oscura por fin comienza a curar mis heridas creo que de aquí pudo comenzar a volar y escucho algo desplomarse en el suelo- Parece que tu sobre esfuerzo hiso que te diera fiebre debería dejar que un animal más grande acabe con tu vida o yo acabar con de tu sufrimiento creo que optare por la primera opción saco las alas de la materia oscura para prender vuelo entonces escucho un quejido y volteo a verlo intenta levantarse de nuevo

-No puedo creerlo 3 favores en un día te dejare venir conmigo pero cuando te recuperes te volveré a votar aquí de nuevo escuchaste él se queja tomare eso como un si lo levanto del suelo con su flor y lo meto en el bolsillo y emprendo vuelo al llegar al castillo miro que la lluvia del cielo le quito el lodo do solo está algo rasgado que importa miro que el animal quiere salir del bolsillo lo saco y lo digo- quédate quieto mientras le entrego esto a mi hermano- y el mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y comienzo a buscar la energía de Meliodas que se encuentra en el salón de descanso con Zeldris si definitivamente es el peor día de mi vida pongo mi mirada de indiferente y con un tono falso de emoción- Ya volví familia aquí están tus hojas Meliodas – se las entrego en la mano

-Por fin llegas- dice Meliodas pero antes que pudiera continuar - pero que le pasó a tu abrigo

-Ah esto es una nueva moda pero creo que me quedare con mi viejo estilo-digo en un tono sarcástico

-Conseguir unas hierbas te fue tan difícil- dice Zeldris ha beses me cuesta querer a Zeldris cuando hace comentarios así, y sé que lo hace para que haga mi trabajo más eficiente pero no soy como el que da todo para que no haya errores- te dije que tenías que enviar a alguien más envés de Estarossa- Okey eso me enojo me está llamando incompetente

-Tienes razón Zel si hubiera hecho eso Meliodas no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación- le respondo con una sonrisa acida y cínica creo que me pase porque la habitación se quedó en silencio

-Bueno gracias por las hierbas se las daré a Elizabeth- responde Meliodas para romper ese silencio

-Bueno creo que yo también me voy- digo saliendo antes de agregarle más leña al fuego me está comenzando a doler la cabeza será por la discusión me dirijo de un solo para el cuarto pero cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Melascula se abre de un solo

-Estarossa ya volviste estaba preocupada mira la hora que es estás bien- dice preocupada tocándome los brazos y luego el pecho y se me ocurrió una idea

-Oye si quieres tocar hace tiempo no tienes que inventar escusas- le digo con una sonrisa coqueta

-Yo no quiero eso- dice volteando a ver a otro lado - para que me preocupo por ti estas bien

-Olvidando eso que haces despierta- le pregunto

-Estaba ocupada haciendo preparativo y no podía dormir porque un tonto nunca llegaba- dice Melacula

Es raro tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti el enojo y el mal sabor que me quedo por la pelea con Zeldris se esfumo y siento como se mueve en mi bolsillo

-Bueno me dirijo a mi habitación estoy cansado ha sido un día muy largo- me comenzaba a doler la garganta abro la puerta y ya adentro me comienzo a quitar todo pero antes de tirar el abrigo al suelo hurgo el bolsillo saco y lo acomodo en una de mis almohadas quedando en calzoncillos- te dejare dormir en mi cama porque no tengo otro lugar cual acomodarte y no quiero estarme moviendo no me siento muy bien y con eso me quede dormido

Pov Melacula

Que extraño no parecía el mismo sentía algo diferente será porque estaba cansado aunque físicamente no mostraba nada algo me preocupa-agito la cabeza-no debería preocuparme él es muy fuerte saben debí haberle peguntado si comerá en el comedor mañana mientras termino de ver que sigue en la lista

–Mandar tarjetas a los demás reinos y a las familias con un poder económico alto para informales de la coronación hecha a mano- mañana será un día largo hay demasiada gente

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Capítulo 4

Ppv Melascula

Ya todos estábamos en el comedor comiendo pero Estarossa no aparecía supongo que debe seguir durmiendo

-Vaya parece que Estarossa no aparecerá después de ese entercado de palabras debe estar esperando a que vaya a disculparme se está comportando como un niño- dice Zeldris muy serio y me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada, así que no estaba cansado sino que enojado sé que él no es muy demostrativo de emociones solo cuando está en una buena pelea y siempre tiene algo sarcástico o hiriente que decir pero sé que en el fondo es bueno el ayudo a Meliodas con las hiervas y aunque podría haber peleado por el trono dejo que Zeldris lo tomara

-Bueno me retiro tengo que escribir las invitaciones para mandar a los reinos para que se presenten en la coronación y tengo que entregárselas al mensajero mañana temprano- digo en un tono seco levantándome de mi asiento me dirijo a la biblioteca ya que allí hay mejor luz y con la mejor letra que tengo comienzo a escribir una por una solo me detengo cuando un sirviente dentro para preguntarme algo y después sigo en lo que estaba, después de un tiempo no sé cuánto para ser exacta pero siento entumecida mi mano y la espalda me dolía me pregunto si Estarossa ya abra salido de su cuarto y lo más importante si querrá verme

-Señorita Melascula ya es algo tarde quiere comer- dice el sirviente que más me ayudaba con los preparativos

-Estarossa ya salió de su cuarto o está comiendo en su habitación- sin importarme que comenzara una sospecha pero no podía pensar en otra cosa

-Lord Estarossa no ha salido de su habitación y tampoco ha querido comer pidió que nadie lo molestara- responde

-Yo tampoco comeré me iré a mi habitación a terminar las invitaciones- le respondo guardando las invitaciones y me dirijo a mi habitación solo para guardarlas y luego iré donde Estarossa de todos modos ya hice más de la mitad de las invitaciones que me levante temprano mañana para termínalas he irlas a entregar al mensajero, cuando llego a la puerta de él y la toco no responde y vuelvo a tocar nada toco el pomo de la puerta y la abro no le pone seguro bueno nadie entraría a la habitación de el sin permiso si es que quiere seguir viviendo, cuando mis ojos se acostumbra a la falta de luz lo miro durmiendo en la cama pero antes de acercarme le pongo seguro puede ser que los sirvientes no entren sin permiso pero Meliodas y Zeldris dentarían sin siquiera tocar me acerco y miro que su respiración es irregular estaba enfermo es muy raro que los demonios nos enfermemos pero suele suceder pongo mi mano en su frente y noto que está ardiendo en fiebre no se ha colocado nada abro la puerta que supongo es el baño mojo una toalla pequeña y la escuro y me vuelvo a acercar para colocarla en su frente él se relajó al instante que se la coloque y escucho una respiración a su costado era un animal pequeño que jamás he visto en mi vida es pequeño y tiene un pelaje color chicle pero parece que también tiene fiebre la pierna lastimada al sentirse observado abrió los ojos estaba sorprendido he intento esconderse debajo de la almohada pero en susurro hablo para que no levantar a Estarossa

-Oye no te escondas soy… amiga de Estarossa- respondo- déjame cambiarte la venda de esa herida y ponerte algo para que a ti también te baje la fiebre- no me miro muy convencido pero me dejo cambiarle el vendaje y ponerle un trapito pequeño en la frente y se volvió a costar en la almohada ya dormido los dos, comienzo a ver el cuarto con más atención el lugar se mira muy lujoso y todo está bien colocado los sillones uno estaba muy bien distribuido uno cerca de la cama que lo golpeaba la luz de la luna podría no ser luna llena pero alumbraba muy bien y los otros cerca de otro estante con muchas y diferente botellas de alcohol y en otra pared había un estante para libros que cubría toda la pared que raro no sabía que le gustaba leer no aparenta ser de los que les gusta leer me acerco al estante de libros tomo el que me parece más interesante y tomo asiento en el sillón cerca de la cama para estar pendiente de ellos dos

Pov Estarossa

Hoy me desperté más tarde de lo normal me dolía la cabeza, garganta y sentía ardor en los ojos no puedo salir así de la habitación pero no estoy extrañado de que este enfermo aguante una tormenta que no quiso dar tregua mientras estaba afuera detuve mi pensamiento cuando escucho unos ruidos en la puerta y una voz que pregunta

-Lord Estarossa ya es muy tarde así que quería pregúntale si iba a comer en su habitación- pregunta la sirvienta

No ciento hambre sí que debo estar más enfermo de lo que creí me aclaro la garganta y digo- No quiero comer y tampoco quiero que nadie me moleste hoy-

-Si señor-escucho como se retira y otras vez estoy solo ya debería de estar acostumbrado siempre fue lo mismo cuando era más joven cada vez que me enfermaba lo pasaba solo en mi habitación no será muy diferente de ahora me volteo al lado de la ventana y miro la bola de pelo rosada acostado en sima de la almohada- pensé que te había soñado- levantado la mano para sobarle la cabeza- por lo visto estamos enfermos los dos tendremos que dormir para recuperarnos porque nadie vendrá a cuidarnos y con esos pensamientos me quedo dormido

No sé cuántas horas he estado durmiendo pero sentía como en mi frente se colocaba algo helado eso me sorprendió pero se sentía bien así que abro los ojos que aun sentía que ardían pero no como antes observe que era lo que estaba en mi frente y me acomode para quedar sentado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cama y quitarme el pañuelo

-No deberías levantarte tan rápido te podrías marear- y allí estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo uno de mis libro y levantando la vista del libro- Espero que no te importe que haiga agarrado un libro de los estantes no sabía que te gustaba leer debes prestarme este esta interesante- dice mientras se levanta y coloca el libro sobre la mesita y se acerca a mi levanta mi cabello de la frente y pone su frente con la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo

-Ya te bajo la fiebre no toda pero si la mayor parte- dice muy seria no esperaba que ella asiera eso así que sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban no sé si ella pensó que era por la fiebre pero tenía que cambiar el tema rápido

-Como te metisteis- pregunto

-Alguien no le pone seguro a la puerta- me responde con reproche-porque no se lo pones

-Nadie entraría a mi habitación sin permiso- le respondo con si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y tu porque lo has hecho

-Estaba preocupada por ti no habías salido de tu habitación- se pone rojas de las mejilla y lo dice en un susurro- y quería verte pero se le escucho bien ya que la habitación estaba en silencio pero yo no quiero que me mire así de enfermo y en cama así que le respondí

-Ya me siento mejor sabes la fiebre ya va a desaparecer no tienes que quedarte y ya me viste así que puedes volver a tu cuarto y…- pero antes de seguir ella me sostiene de la cara

-No tienes que engañarme a mí de que te encuentras mejor y no importa lo que digas me quedare toda la noche para cuidarlos a los dos- soltándome de la cara

-Así que lo vistes- le digo recordando al invitado

-Donde lo encontraste- me pregunta

-Cuando regresaba para aquí lo encontré y lo traje conmigo- volteándolo a ver que esta durmiendo en mi almohada

-Bueno asegúrate de descansar creo que te quiere volver la fiebre- después que ella dice eso me acuesto se me ocurre una idea- Melascula podrías ponerme el pañuelo en la frente de nuevo- digo a Melascula antes de que se sentara en el mueble, se acercó a mi cuando estiraba su mano para alcanzar el pañuelo la toma de la mano y la tiro a la cama y la aprisiono con los brazos para que no pueda escapar

-Estarossa suéltame- dice tartamudeando

-Yo te di la oportunidad de escapar ahora enfrenta las consecuencias- acomodándome mejor para poder verla a los ojos

-Pero puedo enfermarme- me da una excusa para que la suelte

-Solo quedémonos así hasta que me duerma y si después quieres irte no hay problema- le digo con una mirada encantadora pero esta no era falsa como se la he dado a mucha gente ella me abraza por la cintura y dice- Solo me quedare hasta que te duermas entendisteis- escondiendo su cara en su cuello

-Si entendido- besándole la cabeza y acomodándola en mi brazo ella solo aprieta más su cara a mi cuello después de un rato siento que sus brazo aflojan su agarre pero no me sueltan se durmió antes que yo que mala cuidadora se durme antes que el enfermo gracias de cuidarme digo en mis pensamientos y me quedo dormido.

Pov Melascula

A la mañana siguiente escucho un forcejeo en la puerta y la voz de Meliodas

-Estarossa estas despierto porque le pusisteis seguro a la puerta- y recuerdo que no estoy en mi habitación así que intento levantar a Estarossa

-Estarossa levántate están tocando la puerta- lo mueve tratando de levantarlo

-Déjame dormir 5 minutos más- dice pegándome más a el

-Es Meliodas- solo eso bastó para que abriera los ojos nos separamos

-Metete al baño y toma esta bola rosada de pelos y tú te quedas callado le dice antes de pasármelo mientras sierro la puerta del baño, y pongo mi oído en la puerta escucho como le quita el seguro y nos volteamos a ver con la bola bolita de pelo y le hago señales de que se quede callado y el solo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

Volviendo al otro lado de la puerta

Pov Estarossa

-Porque tenías la puerta con seguro nunca le has puesto así ni cuando traes a una chica le pones seguro y estoy seguro ya que he abierto la puerta- me dice Meliodas mirándome de arriba abajo creo que se sorprende en verme semidesnudo y nadie en el cuarto

-Como dije ayer no quería a nadie molestándome- respondo en tono aburrido- si solo me levantasteis tempano para asegurarte que no tenía la puerta sin seguro lamento de seccionarte

-Claro que no venía por eso solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche-dice Meliodas con ese tono de disculpa que ha aprendido a estar tanto siglos con los humanos

-Porque te disculpas no hicisteis nada-digo- y ya está olvidado

-Eso significa que estamos bien- dice Meliodas

-Estamos bien- digo

-Y porque estas semidesnudo- dice Meliodas con una mirada de espero una explicación volteando a ver si hay alguien en la cama pero se sorprende a ver que no hay nadie

-A tomar un baño iba- dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta del armario y sacar una toalla y enrollármela en la cintura- si no tienes nada más que decir

-Sabes siento que ocultas algo- dice viéndome fijamente- no sé qué es pero si quieres contarme soy todo oídos para eso están los hermanos

-No tengo nada que ocultar- respondo exasperado con la pregunta- y si no tienes nada más que decir ya te puedes ir

-Tranquilo ya me voy a y Elizabeth dice gracias por la hiervas fueron de mucha ayuda se siente mejor ahora- dice dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando se va, abro la puerta del baño y no la miro así que me acerco a la bañera y allí estaba escondida la bañera era demasiado grande la bañera asía que ella se viera más pequeña aunque en esa bañera podían caber como cinco personas muy fácil

-Ya se fue-me pregunta

-Creo que deberías esperar unos minutos- digo asiéndole señales para que se moviera y poder entrar cuando estoy adentro le hago señales para que se a recueste en mi hombro duda un poco pero termina cediendo

Cuando miro que también el animal se recuesta en mi estómago vaya que es muy cariñoso

-Pienso que deberías ponerle un nombre- dice Melascula

-Huh ni si quiera sé que es y no estará aquí por mucho tiempo- digo

-Pero si va estar un tiempo aquí no se escuchara feo que lo llamaras animal o cosa- me responde mientras le sobaba la cabeza

-Bien le buscare un nombre pero primero lo primero averigüemos que es- lo agarro con mi mano libre

-Oye que eres femenino- le apunto a Melascula- o masculino- me apunto a mí no creo que tan siquiera me entienda Melascula- pero siento que toca mi dedo y luego a Melascula- Así que si me entiendes esto será más fácil ya que ahora sé que eres femenina- me pongo a pensar un nombre

-Qué te parece Ren te gusta- parece que le gusta ya que mueve la cabeza energéticamente de arriba abajo- Te gusta a ti Melascula- volteo a verla

-Flor de loto me gusta mucho su significado y suena bonito- dice regresándome la mirada

-Y cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo- digo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Me ha ido muy bien pero he tenido un poco de distracción para concentrarme - me responde con una sonrisa en su rostro que la hace ver más linda

-Así que tipo de distracción es- le digo siguiéndole el juego

-Bueno mide 200 cm y tiene cabello color plata y siempre usa un abrigo-me responde con un brillo en los ojos

-Me suena a una muy buena distracción- le respondo con cada palabra dándole un beso

-Creo que es momento que me valla si no se me acumularan las tareas y tú le dijisteis a Meliodas que tomarías un baño dice levantándose tan rápido abre la puerta para salir pero se detiene y se da la vuelta

-Si te vuelves a sentir mal búscame quieres yo te cuidare no importa la hora- y como si se diera cuenta lo que dijo se sonrojo y salió corriendo del baño creo que ella no sabe lo que causa en mi o si lo sabe no me dejara saberlo ase que se me acelere el corazón, es algo sorpréndete en todos estos años nunca había sentido nada era como si ya no existiera la cosa que me hacía sentir emociones sufrir, amar, reír habían dejado un hueco que Melascula está llenando y me gustaba como me hacía sentir me levanto de la bañera para sacar a Ren del baño y la coloco en la cama- descasa espera aquí hasta que salga del baño y descansa la pierna- digo volviendo al baño con la ropa en mano que me iba a poner hoy

Cuando salgo del baño ya vestido miro que no se ha movido del lugar donde la coloque mirando las vendas de la pierna escucho un gruñido de hambre que viene de estómago de Ren –Así que tienes hambre vayamos al comedor allí abra mucho de donde escoger ya que no sé qué es lo que te gusta y la subo en mi mano y comienzo a caminar ella mira emocionada todo alrededor abro la puerta y no hay nadie mejor así no me preguntaran de Ren la coloco en la mesa

-Bien escoge lo que quieras - y yo comienzo a agarrar jugo noto que se le queda viendo las manzanas suspiro tomo la manzana y un cuchillo y comienzo a cortarlas en pedazos pequeños y se lo paso y comienza a comer feliz- Enserio como sobrevivías en el bosque- le paso el vaso más chiquito con agua y comienza a tomar siento unos brazos sobre mis hombros y un beso en la mejilla

-Oh trajiste a Ren a comer- dice Melascula feliz

-Si bueno no podía dejarla muriendo de hambre en mi habitación mientras yo estaba comiendo aquí-comiendo la otra mitad de la manzana

-Que heroico de tu parte- dice Melascula con sarcasmo sentándose a la par mía

-Lo sé-digo- pensé que ya te habías comido

-Tuve que terminar las invitaciones y luego dejarlas al mensajero a primera hora pero me atrase media hora después de lo acordado

-Oh eso no debería de haber pasado- digo con sarcasmo tomando otra manzana del cesto y córtala y dándole otro pedazo a Ren

-Te estoy hablando serio todo tiene que ser perfecto porque si no….- le pongo un pedazo de manzana en los labios y ella lo muerde

-Deja de poner comida en mi boca…-dice masticando el pedazo que comió pero regresándolo- que buena esta la manzana

-Lose no está ni tan madura pero tampoco le hace falta-dándole el ultimo pedazo de manzana que tenia

-Sí que mal que ya no tengas más para seguir comiendo- dice en tono muy alegre y burlón mientras muerde el pedazo de manzana que tiene en la mano

-Sabes que, regrésamelo tu ni lo querías en un principio-digo fingiendo molestia mientras intento quitársela de la mano ella más lo alejaba

-No es mío tú me lo distes- dice Melascula metiéndose lo que quedaba de la manzana a la boca-ahora es imposible que me lo quites-dando una sonrisa triunfante- no sé cómo explicarlo pero tiene un mejor sabor pero tu no lo podrás comprobarlo

Coloco mi mano sobre su nariz para taparla y que respirara por la boca cuando ella hace eso meto mi lengua en su boca para quitarle lo que quedaba de la manzana

-Si tienes razón sabe mejor ahora- digo relamiendo mi labios desvergonzadamente

Pov Melascula

Esa acción me dejo sin palabras no esperaba que el hiciera eso y el muy descarado se relame los labios tranquilamente y se comporta como si no hubiera hecho nada cuando estaba lista para decirle alguien abren la puerta del comedor

-Señoritan Melascula tenemos la lista de comida que tiene que marcar para la comida de la coronación y que los sirvientes comiencen a ser muestras y usted la pueda aprobar para que los sirvientes la tengan lista para la coronación y ya están las rosa rojas aquí en el castillo las mande a colocar en la habitación que me dijo- dice para después entregarme la lista de la comida

-Que bien que las rosas están aquí, y la a comida es cierto se me había olvidado- que mentira no se me olvidado solo que lo estaba evitando abro la lista y mi peor pesadilla yo no tengo idea que son las mayorías de estas comidas tenían nombres muy extraños o tal vez las había comido pero con otro nombre no tengo idea si tienen buen sabor o no

-Esto sabe horrible no deberían ni de ponerlo en la lista- apunta un nombre en general de la lista Estarossa

-Tú has probado esto-pregunto observando que era lo que había apuntado

-He probado la mayoría- me responde con indiferencia

-Ayúdame a marcar la mejor comida de la lista y después aran la muestra y decidiré que ira para la coronación- digo con una mirada de necesito tu ayuda

-Me suena a mucho trabajo y decidí hace poco no volver hacer favores

-Pídeme algo a cambio para que no sea un favor- digo

-5 barriles de la mejor cerveza y escojo también el alcohol que darán en la fiesta y quiero probar las muestras de las comidas que yo escoja en la lista- dice me parece muy accesible lo que está pidiendo creo que aceptare pero

-5 barriles mucho sabes cuesto cuestan 2 barriles y lo demás lo acepto-digo lista para regatear

-4 barriles- responde

-3 es mi última oferta- respondo si no acepta tendré que aceptar los de 4 barriles

-Tenemos un trato- me dice mientras me quita la lista de la mano y comienza a marcar

Con eso me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta una cosa menos de la que preocuparme pero antes de irme miro como Ren intenta ver la lista mientras se recarga de la mano de Estarossa

-No olvides que necesito la lista temprano- le digo mientras no vamos con el sirviente

-Si adiós Melascula- agitando la mano que tenía libre-Oye deja de inclinarte tanto que no me dejas escribir fue lo último que pude escuchar cuando salí del comedor y me dirigía al lugar donde se aria la coronación todo estaba en su lugar se miraba perfecto a este paso terminaría a tiempo tanto esfuerzo daba sus frutos aquí solo faltaría que Zeldris termine su discurso pero conociéndolo debe de seguir escribiéndolo aunque ya haiga quedado ya perfecto.

Continuara…...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Capítulo 5

Pov Melascula

Y así paso el tiempo solo faltaban 2 días para la coronación estaba más ocupada habían cosas que ya estaban hechas como la decoración y la comida que Estarossa había escogido cuando me dieron la muestra sabia delicioso Estarossa había hecho un gran trabajo escogiéndola mientras que Ren lo seguía a todos lados no importaba las veces que Estarossa la amenazara con regresarla al bosque no lo así, yo pienso que ya se encariño de ella pero nunca lo va admitir a nadie, cuando los demás la vieron no le preguntaron nada solo Merlín que cuando la vio la quiso meterla en un tubo de ensayo pero Estarossa casi le corta la mano antes de que pudiera usar su magia eso casi empieza una pelea con Escanor eso puso mucha tensión en el ambiente ellos habían llegado al reino hace días para estar más tiempo con Elizabeth y Meliodas esos sietes pecados sí que eran un grupo muy unido mientras que yo y Estarossa cada vez que teníamos oportunidad estábamos juntos, bueno eso fue cuando hasta que llegaron los demás invitados especialmente por las princesas ya que siempre estaban alrededor de él y el envés de comportarse como normalmente aria que sería frio y he ignorarlas él les sonríe amablemente y comienza a comportarse como el príncipe que es como se está comportando ahorita en el desayuno le sonríe y acerca su manos al collar que cuelgan en las gargantas de ellas para ponerlas nerviosas y ella en vez de comportarse como lo que son lo dejan hacerlo sé que dijimos que debíamos mantener nuestro secreto pero él se pasa me gustaría gritarle en estos momentos pero ya que no pudo porque no es el nombre de esta relación que tenemos y me da miedo preguntar porque no quiero que se sienta presionado aprieto mi mano a debajo de la mesa en eso estaba pensando cuando siento que alguien toca mi hombro volteo a ver que es el sirviente que me ha servido de asistente noto que tiene una mida preocupada y me pide salir porque hay un problema solo eso basto que me digiera para levantarme y saliera donde me dijo el sirviente cuando abro miro todas las flores muertas

-Pero que paso- miro a todos lados para ver si se había salvado alguna

-No lo sabemos- me responde -hay manera de remplazarlas

-No es imposible encontrar tantas rosa y no es temporada- digo

-Podemos escoger otras flore- dice el sirviente tratando de dar soluciones

-No el Rey pidió exactamente rosas rojas- digo conteniéndome las ganas de llorar todo me estaba saliendo bien- Déjame aquí mientras pienso en cómo se lo diré al Rey- y él retira

Pov Estarossa

Esto es tan aburrido ya quisiera que se fueran estas princesas solo se acercan con la intención de conseguir algo ya que soy el único soltero de mis hermanos y solo dejo que estén cerca para molestar a Melascula pero me estoy comenzando aburrir de ser tan amable me pregunto porque habrá salido apresurada de aquí no creo que sea tan importante hasta que escuche

-No has escuchado el rumor que la señorita Melascula tiene un gran problema con las rosas todas se le murieron- dice la chica de pelo corto en susurros vaya que los chimes vuelan rápido

Me quiero levantar pero antes tengo que deshacerme de estas chicas que no me aprendí el nombre porque no me interesan

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo que me retire- digo levantándome- estoy satisfecho

-Quieres que te acompañe-me dice una chica pelo largo castaño

-No, no quiero que me acompañes- digo volviendo a caminar tomo a Ren y me dirijo donde siento la magia de Melascula y abro la puerta y miro todas las flores ella está enfrente de mi sentada en el suelo

-Solo son flores- digo sentándome a la par suya

-Si solo son flores pero no se pueden reemplazar solo faltan 2 días para la coronación y Zeldria no podrá convertirse en Rey y será mi culpa- dice apretando el largo de su vestido con las manos

No sabía que decir no estoy acostumbrado a tratar de consolar a alguien así que tomo su mano y la aprieto y digo- No es tu culpa debieron haberse secado porque no es temporada-

-Gracias, necesitaba escuchar que no era completamente mi culpa- dice mirándome a los ojos

Entonces Ren viene corriendo y luego se apunta a ella misma

-No entiendo que quieres decir- digo- y tu Melascula

-Yo tampoco- me responde y Ren da un suspiro y sale corriendo he intenta subirse a la mesa

-Deberías ayudarla tal vez quiere ver algo – dice Melascula

-Bien- me levanto y sin soltar su mano la levanto y comenzamos a caminar donde se encontraba Ren y la subo- feliz- le pregunto ella solo se acerca a la planta muerta y la toca comienza a salir una luz verde y la planta que alguna vez estuvo muerta ahora esta con vida

-Eso asías en el bosque revivir plantas muertas podrías hacer eso con el resto- dice Melascula soltando mi mano Ren solo levanta el dedo pulgar para decir que si hace aparecer su bastón en forma de loto lo golpea contra la mesa y vuelven aparecer las misma luces y todas las flores vuelven a tener vida de nuevo pero Ren respirada agitadamente y se sostenía gracias al bastón le hago señales para sé que suba a mi mano

-Ven sube, descansa en mi bolsillo- le digo

-Gracias Ren te daré el mejor regalo que se me ocurra- dice Melascula feliz- pero ahora descansa

-Vaya que útil momento apareció no crees Melascula, Ren te ganaste quedarte aquí un día mas- digo mientras la coloco en el bolsillo

Después de eso Melascula le habla al sirviente que la había sacado en el desayuno para decirle lo de las flores y el mirra sorprendido de cómo habían vuelto a la vida pero se retira diciendo que las va regara con agua para que no se vuelvan a secar cuando se fue

-Bien vámonos- le digo tomando de nuevo su mano y saliendo por los pasillos- quiero enseñarte algo

-Estarossa alto alguien podría vernos- dice mientras mira a todos lados

Me detengo de un solo y ella choca en mi espalda- Y te molesta que alguien nos vea- dándome la vuelta para mirarla a la cara

-No me molesta- dice apresurada Melascula- hasta me gustaría que miraran así tal vez esas princesas deja de acercarte tanto-

-Que te molesta que estén cerca- digo en tono arrogante

-No, no me molesta solo no me agrada como se acercan ellas a ti solo para conseguir algo- dice Melascula frunciendo el seño

-Bueno no son tan malas cuando te acostumbras a ella y tiene buen cuerpo y…- solo digo eso para molestarla y parece que funciono

-Pues si son tan perfecta porque no vas con ellas- dice Melascula tratando de soltarse de mi mano

Pov Melascula

-Novia celosa, nada de lo que dije es cierto ni recuerdo sus nombres- dice Estarossa abrasándome

Acaba de decir que soy su novia ni me importo que digiera que solo les hablaba a esas chicas solo para molestarme- Idiota- susurre

-Ya que estamos bien y solos quiero mostrarte algo y creo que se puede ver desde la parte de la **atalaya** norte del castillo no estás ocupada ahorita- me dice

-Claro que no, muéstrame- digo y empezamos a caminar a la atalaya más alta casi me estaba ahogando

-Creo que estoy perdiendo condición-digo tratando de recuperar el aire cuando por fin llegamos- que querías enseñarme antes que me arrepienta de a ver subido toda esos escalones

Él se sube a la ventana supongo que para tener una mejor vista de lo que quiere mostrarme me pide mi mano para ayudar a subirme me apunta por encima de un bosque- Lo miras

Al principio no lo miraba pero cuando más enfocaba mi mirada lo fui viendo mejor

-Eso es una casa- digo sorprendida la casa debe ser enorme ya que se encuentra lejos pero se puede ver bien desde la atalaya y tiene su propio acceso sin pasar por castillo y la casa parece ser que le falta poco para ser terminada-Alto nunca la había visto y ya he pasado por allí antes- le digo a Estarossa

-Yo la descubrí hace mucho tiempo mamá iba a tener a Zeldris me gustaba venir aquí para ver lo que rodeaba al castillo y un día la vi, cuando le pregunte a padre sobre eso me dijo que la hiso hace mucho tiempo pero nunca la termino porque estaba muy ocupado dijo que ni Meliodas la encontró y como premio me la dama a mi aún tengo el documento que firmo que dijo que todo eso era mío todo el terreno de ese lugar es muy grande entonces cuando fui creciendo y ganando dinero propio reconstruía partes de la casa a como la miras ahorita va estar terminada antes que Zeldris tome la corona- me dice

-Te mudaras- le digo

-Sí, cuando termine todo esto de la coronación me iré del castillo no me gustaría vivir aquí cuando Zeldris sea el rey, ya de por si es mandón conmigo no quisiera verlo cuando sea el rey y yo viva bajo su mismo techo- nos reímos de ese comentario

-Ni te dejaría respirar- digo siguiéndole la broma

-Mira en esa ventana de allí he pensado en poner el alcohol y la que está a la par la que le da el sol estará el despacho

-Si me gusta pero todo tiene que estar bien decorado y en ese árbol podríamos poner una silla que cuelgue del árbol

-Sí que quede viendo al enorme jardín- dice Estarossa

-Si mientras los niños juegan en el- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento me metí- digo roja pero cuando el comenzó a hablar de esa casa sentí como si también fura mía que bruta soy y como si leyera mi mente

-No, me gusta que te metieras nunca te habría contado sobre este secreto si no quisiera que tu estuvieras en el- dice Estarossa con una mirada seria pero viendo a otro lado

-Nunca le constates a nadie sobre esa casa- digo sorprendida

-No, nunca me gusto que supieran mis secretos sin que yo se los digiera- dice- y que dices sobre la propuesta

-Si me encantaría-digo tirándome a sus brazos- pero tienes que mostrármela la casa por dentro- el mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

Después de eso nos dirigimos al comedor no hay nada que me pueda arruinar el buen humor que me traigo ni siquiera esas chicas que quieren llamar su atención ahorita ya que él las está tratando fríamente solo les contesta cuando tiene que hacerlo pero volteo a otro lado no quisiera que alguien me vira viéndolo fijamente y miro que esta Gelda hablando con la chica del clan de los gigantes Diana creo que se llama deben de estar hablando del embarazo, vaya que rápido son amigas Gelda ya entro al círculo de amigas de Elizabeth yo nunca pude tener una amiga lo más cercano que tengo debe ser Galan y mi modista que raro siento que olvido algo pero que puede ser

-Entonces Gelda que te pondrás para la coronación tú tienes que verte más deslumbrantes que todas-dice Diana más fuerte de lo usado en una conversación

-Si ya lo tengo escogido te lo puedo mostrar después- dice Gelda con esa sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y en un tono moderado

-Claro yo te puedo enseñar el mío y ustedes -dicen Diana feliz- quieren unirse le dice a Elizabeth y Elanie y ellas asienten con la cabeza

Vaya están hablado del vestido que usaran en la fiesta pasado mañana, alto yo no he escogido el mío no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso tengo que ir donde mi modista de siempre tal vez ella puede a ser un vestido en tan poco tiempo después del almuerzo y no levantar sospecha de que aún no tengo un vestido me dirijo a mi habitación tomo un bolso con dinero y me dirijo al pueblo para ver a la modista cuando voy caminando miro una tienda de crepas y me detengo a comprar una de helado de queso mientras espero vienen otras chicas y comienzan a hablar de cosas que no me interesaban así que no las estaba escuchando hasta que dijeron

-Oye no has visto a Estarossa estos días- dice la chica numero 1

-No hace tiempo que no viene al bar a tomar con nosotras- dice la chica número 2- debe ser que ya se aburrió de nosotras y debe estar tonteando con alguna chica nueva

-Tienes razón Estarossa no es de compromiso y yo que creía que si estaba lo suficiente con él podía conseguir algo de el- dice chica número 1 en eso me dan mi crepa la pago y salgo de allí ya que no quiero seguir escuchando las tonterías que esas chicas están diciendo. Después de ese molesto momento comienzo a caminar al lugar donde quería ir primero y olvidar esa conversación que escuche en eso miro a Derieri que está viendo estantes debe de ser de comida o algo parecido pero cuando me acerco miro que lo ella mira son vestidos eso me sorprende un poco asi que decido hablarle

-Hola Derieri estás viendo vestidos eso significa que estás pensando en ir a la fiesta-digo en su espalda ella solo se da vuelta y me mira sorprendida pero lo cambia a una mirada seria

-Que te importa- me dice

-Tomare eso como un si- digo sin ofenderme de lo grosero que me está hablando- pero esos vestidos no te favorecen los colores no van contigo- ella solo vuelve a su vista a los vestidos y luego a mi

-Ven te llevare con mi modista ella puede hacer un vestido en tan poco tiempo- digo para que me siguiera

-Porque te importa- dice

-No se lo digas a nadie pero también olvide mi vestido y me dirijo para allí y como tú también buscas uno pensé que podríamos ir juntas, pero si te molesta ir conmigo puedo escribirte la dirección para que puedas llegar- y comienzo a buscar un lápiz y papel en mi canasta donde llevaba mis cosas

-Vámonos rápido- dice con las manos a las caderas y golpeando su pie en el suelo para que me apure

\- Bien es por aquí- le digo apuntando el camino y comenzamos a caminar

-A eso me recuerda, ella es un poco como lo digo distrae un poco del tema pero es buena persona así que no te preocupes si invade un poco tu espacio personal- le abierto y ella solo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

Cuando por fin llegamos abro la puerta para que ella dentre primero suena la campana de la puerta y se escucha a alguien gritar

-Un cliente nuevo nunca te había visto aquí y eres muy bonita ya pensé lo9s colores para el vestido porque por eso viniste no- dice acercándose mucho y tomando las manos

-Ya deja la vas a molestar- digo

-A Melascula eres tú por fin apareces creí que no vendrías, pensé que buscasteis a alguien más para hacer tu vestido- dice cubriendo con sus manos la cara para fingir que lloraba

-No digas locuras tu siempre harás mis vestidos- digo

-Que bien- dice quitando sus manos de la cara con los que fingía estar llorando para mostrar una sonrisa en su cara- pero tengo buenas y malas noticias la buena es que me encantaría hacer el vestido para las dos, la mala es que muy poco tiempo y solo puedo hacer uno y así que quien será la afortunada

Nos miramos con Derieri y digo- Has el vestido de ella yo mirare si tienes alguno que me guste por aquí- digo comenzando al mirar alrededor

-Bien párate aquí para comenzar a tomarte las medidas- dice- A espera se me olvido presentarme me llamo Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen Isa y como eres amiga de Melascula significa que también eres mi amiga así que llámame Isa- dice extendiendo la mano para apretar la de Derieri

Así estuvimos yo buscando vestido y Derieri dejándose tomar las medidas hasta que Isa dijo

-Listo ya puede bajarte ven mañana por el vestido aunque me desvele toda la noche lo tendré listo para ti te miras tan bonita- dice viéndola de arriba abajo- Encontrasteis algo Melascula

-No es tan agotador todos son bonitos pero ninguno me gusta para la fiesta- digo sentándome en la silla más cercana desesperada

-Oye aun tienes aquel vestido que te hice para cuando ganáramos la guerra con los demás clanes pero nunca te lo pudisteis poner porque no paso- dice Isa con la mano en el mentón

-Tienes razón me había olvidado de ese vestido- digo levantándome de la silla feliz- ya que estoy cerca de la casa iré a buscarlo

Con Derieri salimos del local con Isa despidiéndonos con la mano

-Gracias por lo del vestido- me dice Derieri

-No hay nada que agradecer tienes que verte bonita para Monspeet con ese vestido- digo para sonrojarla y parece que funciono, me doy la vuelta para digerirme para la casa a buscar el vestido en el armario

-Oye-oigo que ella dice así que me detengo y me giro para verla para notara que la escuche- puedes venir conmigo cuando venga a recoger el vestido mañana no quiero estar sola con ella- dice roja de las mejillas

-Claro me encantaría- digo feliz de que me invitara- pasa por el castillo estoy viviendo temporalmente allí- ella mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

-Puedo ver tu vestido ya que tu miraras el mío- dice Derieri

-Si- digo feliz que bien tengo a alguien para ensayarle mi vestido- te lo mostrare mañana para verlos al mismo tiempo con el tu yo ella solo mueve la cabeza y después de eso nos separamos yo vuelvo a tomar mi camino para mi casa para buscarlo y limpiar un poco debe estar llena de polvo cuando llego tenía razón estaba bañada en polvo un mes que no vivo aquí y así se pone me pongo a limpiarla y eso me tomo mucho tiempo y buscar el vestido me tomo otro tiempo pero estaba en el armario en la estante de arriba guardado en su caja cuando lo saque a un olía a nuevo y era más bonito de lo que recordaba lo vuelvo a meter a la caja y con una mano regreso afuera sierro la puerta con seguro con una mano y miro que ya es tarde me tomo mucho tiempo limpiar la casa ya deben de haber acabado de cenar allá en el castillo así que me comprare otra crepa para ir a cenar al castillo y otra para Estarossa y otra para Ren de agradecimiento por lo de las rosas seguro que le va a gustar a esos dos cuando ya por fin compre las 3 crepas una con mermelada de fresa para mí, otra sabor manzana para Ren, y la otra todo eso revuelto con un poco de canela para Estarossa espero que le guste así que las guarde en la canasta que llevaba y llegue al castillo me dirigí a mi cuarto para guardar el vestido y luego ir al de Estarossa a comer crepas así que una mano abro la puerta las luces están prendidas que raro estoy segura que las había apagado cuando salí bueno tal vez se me olvido

-Vaya, no tienes tantas cosas aquí como me imagine- dice una voz

Del susto solté la casa del vestido y puse mi mano en el pecho para tocar mi primer corazón y el solo sonríe cuando hago eso

-Quieres matarme del susto- digo aunque sé que es mentira que pueda morir por eso si me asusto

-Que solo venía a verte pero no estabas así que te espere- dice levantándose de mi cama- estuvo mal- dice con un tono con inocencia falso acercándose a mí para acorralarme en la pared y el

-No- digo en un suspiro porque me comporto tan sumisa cuando estoy con él es como si afectara mi cerebro pero me recuerda lo que dijeron esas chicas así que cambio de tema- Mira te traje crepas a ti y a Ren

-Crepas-dice en tono de pregunta

-Si- digo en su mismo tono sonriendo- ofreciéndole la crepa más grande

-Bueno comamos aquí- dice con una sonrisa- porque Ren está durmiendo en mi habitación

-Bueno se lo guardare de todos modos no se arruinaran ya que tienen magia que protege que se ponga en mal estado- digo observando las crepas

Nos sentamos al borde de la cama ya que no tengo muebles a comer las crepas pero yo todavía no comía la mía para poder ver la reacción de Estarossa cuando la pruebe y cuando la prueba

-Que bien sabe esto- dice Feliz

-Lo sé- digo mordiendo la crepa- tiene un sabor delicioso

-Por eso tardasteis tantos- dice el dándole otra mordida

-No fui por mi vestido-le apunto la caja que aún está en el suelo

-Vine aquí porque quería preguntarte algo- dice serio

-Te escucho- ya no quiere estar conmigo

-Papá dijo que invitara a alguien para la cena antes de la fiesta para que no comiera solo mientas mis hermanos están con sus esposas

-Vas a invitar a una de las chicas que están viviendo aquí ahora- digo claro que lo hará no queremos que sepan antes de tiempo así que pongo una sonrisa- Esta bien puedes invitar a alguien intentare no molestarme- él se ríe

-Si me dejaras terminar le dije a papá que iría contigo- dice Estarossa

-Que- digo es lo único que se me ocurría

-Bueno le dije que no quiero estar rodeado de una chica molesta y le pegunte si podía ir tú ya que organizasteis todo esto y acepto ahora solo faltas que tú digas si- dice con un buen humor

-Si quiero- digo besándolo y abrazándolo - Te amo- me di cuenta de la palabra que dije y la habitación queda en silencio después de dije es frase

Continuara…

* * *

* **ATALAYA** : Torre aislada que se usaba para vigilar el territorio del entorno del castillo y desde donde, por medio de espejos u hogueras, se advertía de la presencia de enemigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Perdón por el retraso pero estuve un poco ocupada pero intentare que no vuelva a ocurrir ahora si puede comenzar a leer

Capítulo 6

Pov Estarossa

-Si quiero- dice ella besándome y abrazándome- Te amo

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo la habitación sé que do en un silencio solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones no sabía que contestar jamás pensé que alguien me dijera esas palabras- yo también te

-No, no tienes que sentirte obligado a responder solo me salió de improvisto- dice ella interrumpiéndome

-No me siento obligado a responderte si no quisiera responderte no lo aria-digo acercándome a su boca y al quedar a centímetros de sus labios - Te amo- y comienzo a besarla pero nos separamos por falta de aire

-Mañana temprano acompaño a Derieri a traer su vestido pero la tarde la tengo libre podemos hacer algo juntos- dice Melascula nerviosa

-Yo tengo que buscar un regalo para la coronación de Zeldris, puedo buscar temprano y tener la tarde libre- digo levantándome de la cama

-Si- dice me responde y salgo de su habitación y me dirijo al jardín a pensar en un buen regalo para Zeldris

-Hola Estarossa- dice una voz a mi espalda

-Hola Gowther que haces- digo

-Buscando un buen lugar donde leer- dice mostrándome el libro que iba a leer, vaya ya lo leí

-Sigue derecho dobla a la izquierda y allí lo encontraras- digo con simpleza al lugar donde iba ir primero, ahora tengo que pensar otro lugar a donde pueda ir sin ser molestado

-Te encuentras bien te miras distraído- dice Gowthe

-Me encuentro excelente- digo para que dejáramos de hablar del tema y poderme ir

-Pienso que has cambiado, aunque Zeldris piensa otra cosa- dice Gowther

-Que piensan Zeldris de mí- digo deteniendo mi andar y viendo a Gowther por sobre el hombro

-Bueno Zeldris piensa que eres inmaduro y un arrogante que solo piensa en el mismo así que no piensa el que puedes dirigir a los 10 mandamientos como un buen líder así que pondrá a alguien más y Meliodas está de acuerdo con su decisión- dice

-Me voy Gowther pera antes de irme un consejo cuando alguien diga algo malo de una persona tu no le comunicas a esa persona que hablara mal de ella- digo sin mostrar una muestra de que estoy enojo no es que me importe que no me vaya ponerme de líder ya que esas cosas son molestas y tediosas e irritantes es como lo de ser rey por eso no quise participar, pero podría a vérmelo dicho en la cara, pienso mientras me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento para sacar un poco de ira acumulada y yo que le iba a comprar un regalo a Zeldris por su coronación y a Meliodas que lo ayude con sus estúpida hierbas y así me lo agradecen

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el campo de entrenamiento me dolía la espalda supongo que por dormir en el suelo pero me sirvió para despejar mi mente y tomar una decisión me dirijo a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha cuando abro mi cuarto allí esta Ren viéndome con ojos preocupados y conteniendo sus lagrimas

-Lo lamentó por no venir antes- digo sobándole la cabeza- déjame tomar una ducha y después empacamos porque hoy nos mudaremos a mi casa este o no terminada no pienso seguir viviendo aquí sino terminare intentando matar al futuro rey y me acusaran de traición y he escuchado que hermanos que pelean demasiado cuando se separan se llevan mejor- Ren solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación no creo que me allá entendido me levanto y tomo una toalla, ya bañado dejo a Ren comer su crepa y me dirijo al comedor donde sé que estará Melascula, abro la puerta

-Hola Melascula- digo saludándola primero ella se mira sorprendida de que allá hecho eso

-Hola Estarossa- responde confundida

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- digo sentándome enfrente de ella ignorando a los demás pero solo estaban mis hermanos y sus esposa y con todos sus amigos

-Así que necesitas- dice

-Me mudare hoy y no quiero levantar cajas de aquí para allá y pensé quien podría a ser un portal- digo

-Te mudaras hoy, claro solo termino mi te- dice dándole un sorbo

-Tomate tu tiempo te espero en mi habitación tengo que terminar de empacar- digo levantándome

-Como que te mudaras, sabes que mañana a primera hora es la coronación- dice Zeldris

-Oh si hablando de eso Melascula solo iré a la coronación, no iré ni a la cena y ni a la fiesta que habrá al final así que puedes quitar mi asiento- digo ignorando lo que me dijo Zeldris

-Quieres avergonzar a la familia retirándote después de la coronación- dice Zeldris

-Lo que pienso que Zeldris te quiere decir es que sería bueno que te quedaras Estarossa- dice Gelda intentando convencerme

-Es cierto Estarossa la fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ti- dice Elizabeth

-No ya tome una decisión- contesto

-Y donde te mudaras Estarossa- dice Elizabeth preocupada como si fuera mi madre o mi hermana cuando iba a contestar

-Lo más seguro que con alguna de sus tantas amantes que debió dejar embarazada, pero no creas que cuando te arrepientas de esta locura que estas asiendo te dejare volver al castillo Estarossa- dice Zeldris enojo

-Bueno si te interesa saber, ella no es una de mi tantas amantes estoy saliendo con ella muy enserio y viviremos juntos pero no porque la deje embarazada si no porque me gusta y antes de volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu prefiero dormir debajo de un puente el resto de mi vida- digo

-Alto los dos, Estarossa te felicito que estés saliendo con alguien seriamente y pienses vivir con ella, pero no está bien que no vayas a estar es un día tan importante para Zeldris donde la familia tiene que estar reunida compórtate como el hermano mayor que eres- dice Meliodas serio

-Porque no me sorprende de que te pongas del lado de él - digo indignado

-Déjalo Meliodas como ya te mencione solo es un inmaduro que solo piensa en el mismo con tal que se presente en la coronación se puede ir donde él quiera- dice Zeldris viéndome fijamente y yo sin apártale la mirada nos miramos con tanto odio que podríamos a ver destruido el mundo

-Estarossa vamos a tu habitación para abrir el portal- dice Melascula poniendo una mano en mi brazo para llamar mi atención solo así de esa manera aparte mi mirada con la de Zeldris y mire a mi alrededor nadie se atrevía a moverse ni un musculo y Meliodas parecía preparado si tenía que separarnos pero tenía un aire de decepción cuando me vio

-Bien vamos- digo saliendo los dos juntos ella ibas unos pasa atrás de mí, yo me mordía el labio no me importaba el sabor a sangre estaba frustrado una parte de mi quería ir a golpear a Zeldris hasta que mis manos ya no aguantaran pero la otra tenía ganas de llorar al raro ya que no suele sucederme pero al solo recordar la mirada que Meliodas me dio de la única persona que jamás quise decepcionar en mi vida ya cuando llegamos a mi cuarto donde dejaría de vivir desde hoy Melascula me habla

-Estarossa- dice Melascula con voz preocupada

-Estoy bien- respondo sabiendo que está preocupada

-Date la vuelta- dice doy un suspiro y me doy vuelta para verla y ella me abraza y aunque se para en puntillas aun así no me alcanza a sí que me agacho para descansa mi cabeza ente su hombro y ella toca mi cabello suavemente con una de sus manos y me dice- Deja de fingir que estas bien solo te haces más daño- y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos y no las podía parar dedo de estarme viendo patético pero ella solo me susurra en mi oído-tranquilo todo está bien- así estuvimos no sé cuánto hasta que sentí que ya no sentía frustración y ni el enojo tampoco me importaba la mirada de Meliodas ya

-Hace siglos que no lloraba- digo

-Te sientes mejor- me pregunta

-Me duele un poco la espalda por agacharme para poder abrazarte- digo con afán de molestarla

-Voy a ignorar ese comentario porque sé que te gusta mi altura- me dice con una sonrisa muy confiada

-Claro que me gusta- digo con una sonrisa coqueta ella se pone roja creo que no esperaba una afirmación de mi parte

-Entonces ya empacasteis todo lo que te llevaras- dice mirando a todos los lados roja- y donde esta Ren

-Si todo lo que está en caja se va conmigo y ese gran baúl- digo- y Ren es la bolita que está dormida después de haber comida algo del doble de su tamaño

-Okey abriré el portal- dice después de unas palabras el portal se abrió y pase todo lo que me iba a llevar

-Vaya que hicieron un buen trabajo yo la miro terminada- dice Melascula- que les hace falta

-Una habitación que se encuentra al otro extremo- digo

-Espera porque no hay sillones ni mesas y las demás cosas que hay en una casa- dice viendo a todos lados

-Oye no pongas esa cara de horror recuerdas que te dije que la casa estaría terminada después de la coronación eso también incluye el resto de las cosas como camas y demás artículos lo que hay son repisas para mis libros, los roperos y un lugar donde guardar todo mi vino y cerveza

-Qué suerte que puedes acomodar lo de más importancia que son tus libros, abrigos y alcohol- dice sarcástica Melascula- porque no necesitas una cama eso no es una prioridad verdad

-Solo será por 1 día podre soportarlo- digo

-Y porque mejor no vives en mi casa hasta que hagan este lugar sea habitable- dice jugando con sus manos nerviosa se mira muy linda

-Tu casa, me parece bien solo comenzare acomodare mis libros y el alcohol aquí y después me dirijo a la tu casa ahora puedes irte ya que tienes que irte con Derieri no- digo tomando una caja libros

-Si pero como a las 12 y son las 8 te ayudare mientras tanto- dice tomando otra cajas de libros y acomodándolos en librero

Pov Melascula

Nos tardamos 3 horas en organizar pero todo ya estaba en su lugar acepto la ropa ya que no se quedaría allí

-Listo podemos irnos- dice Estarossa

-Toma las llaves de mi casa te veré allí cuando haiga terminado con Derieri necesitaras comer algo- digo entregándolas

-Si necesito otra ducha no quieres acompañarme- dice con una sonrisa coqueta

-No, no puedo tengo que irme mira la hora- digo

-Bien adiós- dice Estarossa-

Cuando volví al castillo me fui a sentar cerca de la puerta a esperar a que viniera Derieri no quiero encontrarme con ninguno de sus hermanos supongo que me preguntarían por el

-Hola Melascula te estoy hablando- dice Derieri

-Oh perdón no te escuche llegar nos vamos- digo con una sonrisa

-Como sea vámonos- dice comenzando a caminar

-Espero que te guste el vestido- le digo para romper el silencio

-Aja- responde vaya era más fácil hablar con ella ayer

-Mira allá esta la tienda- digo agradecida de que no nos tardáramos en llegar cuando adentramos

-Por fin llegan ya termine el vestido después de pasar en desvelo- dice Isa muy feliz ni parece que se haiga desvelado – ven a probártelo ya quiero vértelo puesto – prácticamente la empuja al vestidor

Ya estará Estarossa en mi casa que estará haciendo

-Melascula te estoy preguntando si encontrasteis el vestido- dice Isa ofreciéndome te

-Perdón e estado algo distraído por lo de la coronación, y si lo encontré lo tenía guardado aun en su caja- digo- y tu iras a la fiesta

-O si iré cuando vean mi vestido y pregunten quien lo hiso tendré más clientes y más dinero- dice Isa con brillantes

-Entonces tu solo vas a ir por negocios por que no me sorprende- digo tomando él te que me ofrece

-Yo estoy bien estoy casada con mi trabajo, tu eres la que debe encontrar un chico en esa fiesta porque como vas, vas a morir muy sola- dice Isa en un gesto muy teatral

-Jajajaja que chistosa para tu mayor información salgo con alguien- digo dándole un sorbo a mi te

-Hay pobrecita Melascula ya está delirando ahora cree que sale con alguien- dice Isa con falsa preocupación

-No estoy delirando te digo la verdad- digo

-Y porque no me lo presentas ya que somos amigas- dice

-Salimos en secreto- digo en un susurro

-Okey digamos que ese sujeto existe porque lo quieren mantener en secreto no me digas es casado- dice Isa

-No, no lo está y mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí antes de que me enoje- digo para que no divague mas y en buen momento salió Derieri con el vestido se miraba perfecta era color rojo largo y las mangas eran hasta los codo pero en la cintura era de color café oscuro y acentuaba muy bien y en final de vestido había un revuelo café era muy hermoso

-Te ves tan bonita- dice Isa yo solo muevo la cabeza en aprobación- el café y el rojo te quedan hermosos

-Me sorprende que los hallas hecho en tan poco tiempo- digo para molestarla

-Es porque soy una profesional- dice con aire de petulancia- este es uno de mis mejores trabajos si puedo alardear

-Ya lo estas asiendo- digo- pero tienes razón es uno de tu mejores trabajos

-Y cuánto cuesta- dice Derieri entonces Isa la mira a ella y luego al vestido

-Es gratis pero con 2 condiciones la primera si alguien te pregunta en la fiesta quien hiso el vestido le dice que es esta servidora y la segunda condición es que cuando quieras un vestido vengas aquí- dice con una sonrisa

-No creo que eso este bien- dice Derieri

-No te preocupes ganare más dinero cuando llegues a esa fiesta con ese vestido- dice Isa

-Derieri tómalo esa chica es una obstinada si se lo propone- digo

-Gracias- dice

-Como ya te lo dije amiga de Melascula es amiga mía- dice Isa feliz buscado donde guardar el vestido para que no se arrugue

-Adiós- decimos las dos

-Las miro en la fiesta- dice despidiéndose

-Creo que separamos aquí tengo algo que hacer- digo girando mis talones

-No me enseñaras tu vestido- dice ella

-Oh lo siento lo olvide pero en verdad tengo que irme a mi casa- digo ya que quiero ver como esta Estarossa

-Bien te veo en la coronación- dice y se retira entonces me dirijo a mi casa cuando llego abro la puerta

-Estarossa- digo abriendo la puerta y allí está parado secándose el pelo con una toalla y otra amarada en su cintura se le miraban tan bien los abdominales asía que mi corazón se aceleraran y no era que estuviera nerviosa

-Hola Melascula te gusta algo- dice Estarossa sonriendo

-Porque estas sin ropa- digo bajado la mirada porque me haya descubierto viéndolo

-A eso bueno cuando llegue busque el baño después me valle pero deje mi ropa en la sala- dice Estarossa

-Y Ren- digo

-Está en tu jardín reviviendo tus plantas- dice

-Es cierto nunca vine a regarlas- digo vaya soy un desastre

-La verdad es que se está divirtiendo asiendo ese trabajo- dice Estarossa

-Enserio que bien que no las vine a regar entonces, ahora ve a ponerte ropa- digo o si no querer tirarme encima de el

-Oh yo que pensé que querías verme un poco más así ya que no apartas tus ojos aunque no es la primera vez que me solo me vez en toalla- dice Estarossa

-Si pero esa vez estaba más preocupada que Meliodas no nos atrapara- digo a la defensiva

-Está bien si me besas me podre mi ropa te gusta ese trato- dice Estarossa

-Como- digo confundida

-Es que estaba pensaba que siempre soy yo soy el que siempre inicia los besos- dice Estarossa

-No puedes estar todo el día en toalla alguien podría venir- digo

-Claro que puedo hasta podría estar sin ella no soy de lo que siente vergüenza estar desnudo y que alguien lo vea- dice el muy desvergonzado

-Pero tendrás que inclinarte- digo nerviosa

-Tengo una mejor idea- dice Estarossa enrollando sus brazos en mí y levantándome- vez a ahora ya no tengo que agacharme y puedes besarme más fácil

-Como así se siente ser alto- digo los dos nos reímos de ese comentario así que bajo un poco mi cabeza y lo beso y el beso iba subiendo de nivel cada minuto ahora mis piernas estaba enrolladas en su cintura no se en que momento paso pero escucho la puerta de mi casa abrirse

-Melascula quiero disculparme de lo que hablamos en mi tienda como disculpa te traje estas galletas y te y decirte lo mucho que lo lamento y me encontré a tu amiga Derieri me dijo que vinisteis a tu casa así que aquí estoy- dice Isa abriendo la puerta pero se queda de piedra al ver a quien estaba besando no sabía que hacer Estarossa solo me baja e Isa en estado de shock viéndome solo apunta con una mano- Ese es el príncipe y está sin ropa-

-Hola puedes llamarme Estarossa- dice

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola esta es la primera vez que escribo de Los siete pecado capitales EstarossaxMelascula algunos puede vérsele extraño esta pareja a mí también me lo pareció pero después me gustaba como se miraban y entonces decidí escribí esta historia sobre ellos aprecio sus comentarios y opiniones y me disculpo por adelantado cualquier error de ortografía

Los siete pecado capitales no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Sensei Nakaba Suzuki

* * *

Capítulo 7

Pov Melascula

-Hola, puedes llamarme Estarossa- dice Estarossa pero Isa solo lo mira sin apartar los ojos

-Yo me llamo Isa es un placer vaya nunca creí que estaría tan cerca de alguien de la realeza- responde saliendo del shock y viéndole los abdominales y Estarossa solo se ríe

-El placer es todo mío- dice Estarossa tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en los nudillos y miro que Isa se acaba de sonrojar eso jamás había pasado

-Bien, ve a ponerte ropa Estarossa- digo empujándolo el solo agranda más la sonrisa y miro como toma su maleta y sube a la habitación de arriba- y tú deja de verlo Isa

-Perdón, pero porque no me dijisteis que salías con él por eso te mudasteis al castillo para vivir juntos- dice Isa hablando apresuradamente- a ahora me siento mal por decirte que estabas alucinando

-No fue por eso- digo a la defensiva- vamos a sentarnos

-Vaya que es más guapo de lo que los rumores dicen- dice Isa tomado asiento

-Nunca lo habías visto en persona- digo sentándome enfrente de ella

-Siempre estoy ocupada, pero olvidemos eso ase cuanto están saliendo- dice Isa curiosa

-Hace un mes viviremos juntos después de la coronación- digo

-Y vivirán juntos en ese corto tiempo de estar saliendo- dice Isa

-Nos conocemos desde hace años- digo

-Cuando estaban en los 10 mandamientos no cuenta tu casi no hablabas con el- dice Isa

-Oye sabes que no hago nada sin pensarlo bien- digo- y nos acoplamos bien juntos

-Okey te apoyare en todo momento- dice Isa- pero que piensa su familia

-No le hemos dicho- digo pero antes de que me conteste

-Ya estoy cambiado, feliz- dice Estarossa entrando en la sala sentándose a la par mía

-Mucho- digo

-Yo no, me gustaba más antes- dice Isa con un puchero

-Y a que venias entonces- digo antes que diga otra cosa Isa

-Venía a que comiéramos unas galletas pero ya mejor me voy- dice Isa levantándose- pero que lindo como se llama

-A esa es Ren- dice Estarossa

-Es tan linda necesita un collar no creen se podría perder tal vez de color rojo, negro o azul profundo con un cascabel- dice Isa metiéndose en su mundo de telas y levantándola

-Estarossa ella trabaja de modista- digo antes que me pregunte porque dice todo eso

-Eso tiene mucho sentido- dice Estarossa

-Oye sobre esto lo guardarías en secreto- digo

-Claro solo paguen por mi silencio- dice Isa seria pero lo cambia por una sonrisa- es broma seré una tumba adiós- dice saliendo de la casa

-Me agrada tu amiga- dice Estarossa

-Espero que no más que yo- digo acomodándose en las piernas de Estarossa

-No tú me agradas de otra manera- dice Estarossa ojos brillando traviesamente y abrazándome de la cintura

-Oh eso es bueno- digo regresándole la sonrisa coqueta y el me besa agresivamente y muerde suavemente mi labio inferior cuando la abro en sorpresa el aprovecha para adentrar a mi boca así estuvimos hasta que sentí sus manos debajo de mi vestido lo aparto ligeramente- casi lo olvido la coronación empieza a las 5:00 am después dura 3 horas- digo

-Estas bromeando 5 tendría que levantarme a las 4- dice Estarossa horrorizado yo solo me rio de eso

-Bueno alguien fue tan listo que decidió mudarse un día antes de la coronación- digo con sonrisa burlona

-No pienso que fuera sea una buena idea ahorra- dice Estarossa cerrando los ojos- vaya manera de bajar el ambiente

-No, no lo fue una gran idea mudarse- digo con una sonrisa miro que frunció el ceño como si hubiera acordado de algo desagradable pero vuelve a poner una actitud apática y dando bostezo dando por terminado el tema

-Estás cansado no, ve a dormir yo tengo que regresar al castillo- digo

-Es cierto tú vas a volver ya que eres la organizadora te quedaras toda la fiesta- dice Estarossa

-No iré a los banquetes si tú no vas así que cuando la coronación acabe podemos volver aquí- digo muy segura- pero tienes que ir a la coronación- digo con una sonrisa levantándome del sillón

-Si eso puede motivarme muy bien a ir- dice Estarossa

-Adiós- digo pero sin dirigirme a la puerta y dándole un beso

-Adiós- dice Estarossa a centímetros de mi boca

Cuando estaba en el castillo todo estaba muy silencioso me dirigí a mi cuarto a recostarme tan siquiera 3 horas ya quiero que pasen rápido para poder ver a Estarossa de nuevo y eso que hace minutos estaba con el decido por dormir no quiero estar de mal humor mañana. Cuando la alarma comienza a sonar me levanto lenta y perezosamente me pongo de pie y me estiro para descomprimir mis músculos y me dirijo al baño no hay tiempo que perder saco mi vestido era tan elegante era rosado claro con lugares blancos me hago un moño y salgo ya arreglada de la habitación y me dirijo al salón miro que los amigos de Meliodas estaban cerca de Meliodas y Elizabeth pero no miro a Estarossa y solo faltan 5 minutos depara que empínense la coronación me siento cerca de la puerta

-Vaya alguien se mira bien hoy muy bien- dice una voz a mi espalda

-Gracias- digo sonrojada de las mejillas conociendo esa voz

-Me lo decía a mí mismo- dice Estarossa ahora estaba sonrojada de vergüenza

-Tú te vez deslumbrante- dice Estarossa

-Estarossa vinisteis por un momento pensé que no lo arias- digo esperando que mi voz no sonara tan feliz por verlo, pero que guapo se mira con el traje le encajaba bien con sus músculos se nota que esta hecho a medida

-Si fui a colocar el regalo de Zeldris primero, y te dije que vendría no- dice Estarossa

-Que bien que le comprasteis- digo

-También te tengo un regalo pero tienes que cerrar los ojos- dice Estarossa y cierro los ojos con un poco de duda escucho como se pone atrás mío y coloca algo frio en mi cuello- ya puedes abrirlos

-Es hermosa- digo viendo el collar que colgaba en mi cuello tiene muchas piedras rosadas claras y terminaba en v la cadena es de plata y combinaba perfecto con el vestido

-Que bien que te gusta era de mi madre y ahora es tu yo- dice Estarossa

-De verdad me quieres dar algo tan importante- digo viéndolo

-Bueno yo nunca pobre usarlos y a ti te queda perfecto ahora cuando esto termine tengo otra sorpresa pero por ahora vamos a sentarnos allá enfrente- dice Estarossa ofreciéndome su brazo

-Gracias Estarossa pero estará bien que me siente contigo que pensara tus hermanos o tu padre- digo dejando que me guie al asiento

-Mis hermanos también salieron con personas que papá de quería y ahora las acepta- dice Estarossa

-Si pero son princesas- digo viendo el piso

-No me importa lo que diga papá seguiré contigo- dice Estarossa con mucha confianza- y te quiero conmigo a la par porque necesito mantenerme despierto y con mi novia a la par mía no será posible dormirme me levante muy temprano- dice Estarossa hablándome en el oído y dándome un beso en la mejilla eso me dejo un escalofrió en la piel

-Me usas- digo falsamente ofendida el solo sonríe- olvide que tenía que revisar algo ya vengo

Pov Estarossa

Miro lo linda que se mira en su vestido rosado me gusto que haiga traído un collar que combinara tan bien pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Estarossa por un momento pensé que no llegabas- dice Elizabeth con un hermoso vestido celeste con toques blancos que me recordaba a alguien

-Bueno dije que vendría a la coronación y está muy hermosa Elizabeth en el vestido- digo

-Gracias espero que no te moleste que use un vestido de tu madre- dice Elizabeth sonrojada de las mejillas a como de allí era

-Claro que no, es mejor que tú los uses a que estén acumulando polvo- digo restándole importancia noto que ella mira el asiento vacío a la par mía- pero supongo que no solo vinisteis a ver si aparecí no

-Lo siento pero quería conocer a la chica con la que vivirás- dice avergonzada

-Todo a su tiempo pero deberías volver con Meliodas o vendrá a buscarte y ya va empezar la coronación- digo con una sonrisa forzada pero parece que Elizabeth no lo nota

-Tienes razón pero quiero que sepas que estará tu asiento en la mesa por si cambias de opinión- dice retirándose a su asiento

-Ya volví de que me perdí- dice Melascula sentándose

-Solo vino Elizabeth- digo encogiéndome de hombros

-O mira ya está empezando- dice Melascula con una sonrisa radiante y como lo supuse toda la ceremonia fue aburrida Melascula tuvo que estar golpear mis costillas disimuladamente para no bostezar aunque el discurso de Zeldris fue entretenido ya quería que terminara esta coronación hasta que por fin Zeldris dijo que podíamos irnos al banquete que se aria para celebrar este gran día no me tarde ni un minuto en salir con Melascula siento los primeros rayos de sol en mi cara

-No puedo creer que haigas tenido ganas de bostezar y haigas prácticamente corrido- dice Melascula parándose enfrente de mi colocando sus manos en su cadera para verse atemorizante pero solo la hiso ver más adorable

-Vamos como si tú no hubieras querido- digo

-Me guardare mi opinión- digo con un puchero y bajando las manos- Nos vamos a casa

-Señorita Melascula puede revisar si esto está bien- dice una chica mostrándole un papel yo le hago señales que estaré por allá

-Estarossa que bien que aun estés aquí vamos al banquete- dice Meliodas y Zeldris y un poco más atrás están sus esposas

-Si ya me iba tengo algo que hacer- digo bostezando

-No trajisteis a la chica- dice Zeldris

-No, no la traje- digo es la verdad ella ya estaba aquí

-No puedes postergar lo que sea que vayas a ser para quedarte un poco más- dice Gelda en su tono amable pero no la escuche en lo absoluto ya que estaba viendo a un tipo que le estaba coqueteando a Melascula apreté mi puño

-Tienes razón me das un minuto voy por mi novia- digo

-Pensé que no la habías traído- dice Zeldris

-No la traje ella ya estaba aquí cuando vine así que pongan una silla extra- digo caminado donde Melascula

-Cariño por fin te encuentro ya tienen nuestra mesa lista-digo abrazando a Melascula por detrás el tipo solo me vio y salió corriendo vaya cobarde

-Cariño- dice confundida Melascula

-Si termine aceptando la invitación por los 2 al banquete- digo- ya que mis hermanos quieren conocer a mi novia

-Ahora quien es el celoso- dice poniendo sus manos sobre las mías

-Yo pero si le cuentas a alguien lo negare- digo- ahora vamos quiero ver como toman la noticia mis hermanos

-Tus hermanos no me preocupan sino tu padre- digo nerviosa

-Estaremos bien te lo prometo- digo tomando con confianza su mano

Continuara…


End file.
